Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again
by uchiha no aiko
Summary: Naruto pernah menonjok hidungnya sampai patah saat SD dulu. Tujuh tahun kemudian dia kembali, mendaftar SMA yang sama dan bahkan sekelas dengan Naruto. Mau balas dendam, meminta ganti rugi uang operasi plastik hidungnya, atau...? / K- Kau?" / "Hai, lama tidak bertemu, Dobe." / Teme...?"
1. Chapter 1

"Ciyee... pacaran."

"Enggak pacaran kok!" Jeritnya semakin menjadi- jadi. "Lagipula siapa yang mau pacaran sama cowok, goblok lagi."

'Buak!'

Naruto kalap. Tonjokan itu meluncur ke bocah berambut raven tersebut. Kacamata tebalnya terlempar.

'Srrt'

Darah menetes.

"Dobe, kau..." Bisiknya

Naruto bergidik ngeri, menyadari kalau tulang hidung bagian atas anak itu melesak ke dalam.

"... mematahkan hidungku."

**Disclaimer **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre **

**Romance dan Drama**

**Rate **

**T**

**.**

**Staring **

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sabaku Gaara**

**dan**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Warning**

**Boys love**

Tujuh tahun kemudian

_Hidup itu sebenarnya sederhana..._

_Kalau nurut aturan_

"Jadi dalam tubuh kita ada banyak sekali sel. Adapun komponen- komponen yang menyusun sel, yakni lemak, protein, air, elektrolit, dan..." Tsunade- sensei berhenti menerangkan. Mata jelinya menangkap salah satu murid yang duduk di kursi bagian belakang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Setiap sel memiliki tugas yang berbeda- beda dalam tubuh manusia. Semuanya bekerja sama untuk membangun kualitas tubuh" Lajutnya menerangkan dengan mata yang masih mengawasi si bocah blonde itu.

"Sel disusun oleh senyawa kimia yang disebut protoplasma." Tsunade meletakkan buku paket biologinya, menggantinya dengan penghapus papan tulis. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk melempar sesuatu.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil masih asyik dalam alam mimpi.

"Uzumaki... Naruto." Semua siswa ikut menoleh ke arah meja belakang paling pojok. Yang dipanggil kini mengigau sambil ngusap iler.

"Naaruutooo!"

Si pirang terjingkat.

"Ya, sen-"

'Tok!'

Penghapus papan tulis yang terbuat dari selapis busa tipis dengan pegangan berupa kayu sukses meluncur ke jidat Naruto.

Dengan gagang kayunya yang mendarat lebih dulu di tulang dahi.

_Hidup itu ga akan jadi memalukan,_

_Kalau bisa fokus sama apa yang dikerjakan._

"Belikan kapas, gelas air mineral, sama biji kedelai buat praktek minggu depan."

"Hmm." Naruto menyahutinya ogah- ogahan, ia mendorong trolynya sambil nyomot sebuntel kemasan kapas yang teksturenya agak kaku.

"Kapasnya udah." Ia beralih membuka kulkas minuman, mengambil lima gelas air mineral lalu melemparnya ke troly, bercampur dengan tumpukan snack miliknya.

"Gelas air mineral juga udah." Ucapnya santai, lalu ngeloyor ke meja kasir.

"Biji kedelainya?" Tanya temannya dari sebrang telpon.

"Ini minimarket bukan supermarket. Ga ada biji kedelai. Adanya kacang kulit, mau?" Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Ya, ga mau taulah. Pokoknya cari."

"Cari dimana? Ini sudah malam, supermarket jauh."

"Di pasar."

"Udah tutup kali."

"Minta tetanggamu sana."

"Aku ga ada tetangga petani."

Dan debat kusir itu membuat antrian kasir di belakang si blonde mengular panjang, karena ia tak kunjung memindahkan isi trolynya ke meja kasir. Akhirnya si kasir berinisiatif membongkar sendiri belanjaan Naruto.

"Mbak, kapas sama air mineralnya jangan dicampur snack. Sendirikan saja." Perintah Naruto di sela- sela debatnya.

"Maaf, mas." Panggil si mbak kasir sambil bawa sebuntel kemasan berbentuk kotak tebal. Naruto menoleh. "Ini bukan kapas, tapi pembalut."

Si cowok pirang itu membeku.

Cuma bisa pasrah di tertawakan semua pengunjung minimarket yang ada di belakangnya.

_Hidup itu aman_

_Kalau ga ngelawan senior_

'Duk'

'Prank'

Naruto melotot ketika seseorang menyenggolnya dari samping dan nampan makannya tumpah berserakan. Matanya berapi- api menatap punggung orang yang baru melakukannya. Ia tak minta maaf tapi malah pergi begitu saja sambil terus bercanda dengan temannya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Selesai sudah, Naruto tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan seniornya yang satu itu.

Ia mengambil susu kotak miliknya yang ada di lantai. Berjalan cepat melewati meja- meja kantin, berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Halo, kau meninggalkan sesuatu." Panggilnya. Senior berambut perak itu berbalik. Naruto dengan sengaja menjulurkan susu kotak tepat di depan wajahnya, lalu meremasnya dan-

'Blast'

Seisi kantin terkesiap. Wajah Jugo, si senior kejam itu kini belepotan dengan susu.

Tanpa ada ekspresi, tanpa ada kesempatan untuk kabur, senyum laknat Naruto musnah ketika tanpa aba- aba Jugo menarik kerah baju dan menonjok wajahnya tanpa ampun.

_Hidup itu-_

'Bruoottt...'

Naruto mendelik, membuat sebelah matanya yang lebam karena tonjokan Jugo beberapa hari yang lalu berdenyut nyeri. Ia berhenti mengunyah popcorn dan menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Ia lagi bertelanjang dada dan Cuma pake jeans buluk yang warnanya sudah kadaluarsa sejak jaman perang dunia shinobi ke empat.

'Pruuutt...'

Cowok itu kentut lagi. Sambil tetep nonton _Marsha and the bear_ di layar TV, ia garuk- garuk pantat. Naruto merinding ngeri ketika tanpa dosa tangan yang sudah ternodai tersebut malah nyebur ke baskom yang berisi popcorn.

"Khe khe khe lo suka banget ya?" Ucapnya masih fokus ke film kartun favoritnya sambil ngemil popcorn.

Naruto tak sanggup bertanya balik, ia baru menyadari kalau Kyuubi sudah kentut, garuk- garuk pantat, dan ngemil popcorn sejak tadi dan ia sudah makan dalam satu tempat baskom popcorn yang sama dengan Kakaknya.

Si cowok seksi itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sambil mengerling genit ia bilang;

"Suka banget makan popcorn campur bolot pantat gue."

Naruto menutup mulutnya, segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan—

"Hoeekk."

Muntah sampai berjam- jam.

_Hidup itu akan indah tanpa adanya kakak bejat yang bau dan jorok!_

**Uchiha no Aiko proudly present...**

**Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 1**

"Hoam..." Si pirang itu menguap sambil menyusuri trotoar menuju sekolah. Kemeja putih bagian dalamnya amburadul tak dikancingkan hingga menampakkan T- shirt abu- abu yang bergambar Superman, blazernya kusut, sepatu catnya agak kucel karena sudah terlalu lama tak dicuci.

Ia berjalan santai sambil setengah merem karena masih ngantuk.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Tahun ini berumur tujuh belas tahun. Hobi, bermalas- malasan. Yang di benci, sekolah, Kyuubi, dan urusan yang merepotkan. Sampai saat ini tinggal di apartemen milik Kyuubi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu sampai batas waktu yang tidak jelas.

'Duak!'

Naruto terpetal. Ia misuh- misuh sendiri sambil memegangi dahinya yang benjol.

"Siapa sih yang naruh tiang listrik di sini?!" Umpatnya sambil menendang tiang listrik tak bersalah yang ngejogrok di tengah trotoar. Jangan salahkan tiang listriknya, siapa suruh jalan sambil tidur.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam melambat dan berhenti tepat di sisi kanan Naruto. Yang punya mobil menurunkan kaca belakang, kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya ke luar.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya skeptis melihat si pirang itu sedang mengomel dan menendangi tiang listrik di tengah- tengah trotoar.

"Menganiyaya benda ini."

Meski tak punya alis, cowok itu tetap berusaha mengernyitkan alis, mencoba memahami temannya yang sejak dulu cenderung absurd ketimbang normal.

"Sekolahnya masih lumayan jauh, ayo bareng aku saja." Ajaknya. Wajah Naruto sedikit berbinar. Segera ia masuk mobil mewah itu dan duduk di belakang, tepat di samping cowok berambut merah tersebut.

"Hehe, terima kasih, Gaara." Ucapnya riang.

Sabaku Gaara. Tujuh belas tahun. Anak dari seorang pejabat pemerintahan dari kota Suna. Kaya dan tampan. Teman Naruto sejak SMP. Meski Gaara punya potensi untuk jadi cowok populer di sekolahnya tapi ia tidak berminat. Ia lebih memilih menempel seperti lem pada Naruto dan hasilnya, secara langsung atau tidak langsung ia jadi dilabeli selevel dengan makluk absurd itu.

"Terima kasih, yorou- san." Ucapnya pada supirnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Nanti saya jemput seperti biasanya, tuan muda." Ucap sopir itu sopan kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali menyusuri jalan.

"Kau belum kembali ke rumahmu?" Tanya Gaara mengejar Naruto yang lebih dulu keluar dari mobil.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara kepo.

"Ga papa. Aku cuma ingin hidup mandiri." Ucap Naruto sok jadi dewasa. Padahal ia menumpang di apartemen Kyuubi yang mana sewa rumah, bayar listrik, serta kebutuhan makan masih dibiayai oleh Minato dan Kushina. Untuk urusan uang jajan, Naruto minta ke kakaknya. Kyuubi yang tidak bekerja dan masih mahasiswa semester pertengahan masih meminta ayah dan ibunya. Siklus perputaran yang sebenarnya tidak ada bedannya antara Naruto ada di rumah atau tidak ada di rumah. Ujung- ujungnya hidup dibiayai ortu juga. Hidup mandiri katanya, hidup mandiri dari Hongkong?

"Se- selamat p- pagi, Gaara- kun, Naruto- kun."

Kedua cowok ini menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata lavender menyapanya. Hyuuga Hinata. Dari keluarga terpandang bernaman Hyuuga. Setiap pagi ia selalu menyapa Naruto dan masih menjadi misteri bagi Naruto sampai saat ini adalah kenapa wajah gadis itu selalu memerah tiap kali menatapnya.

"Pagi." Jawab Gaara mengangguk sopan.

"Pagiii..., Hinata- chan." Sapa Naruto genit sambil dada- dada. Wajah Hinata jadi tambah merah tak karun.

"Ehem."

Orang yang di samping Hinata berdehem. Naruto menoleh dan senyum genitnya langsung musnah. Harusnya ia selalu ingat kalau Hinata tak pernah kemana- mana sendirian tanpa orang itu yang ada di sampingnya.

Neji menunjuk Naruto, membuat perhitungan atas senyum bejat yang baru diumbarnya, lalu tanpa kata- kata ia membuat gesture potong kepala.

Naruto menelan ludah sambil melonggarkan lingkar kaosnya, entah kenapa tiba – tiba kerasa ketat di leher.

"Ayo, Hinata." Ajak Neji menarik sepupunya menjauh dari Naruto.

Gaara Cuma tertawa garing. Pemandangan semacam ini sudah biasa setiap pagi.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Sepertinya ada murid baru di sekolah kita." Ucap Gaara melihat sudut lain dari halaman sekolah. Di sana ada seorang supir berpakaian rapi khas seperti supir Gaara. Pria itu membungkuk memberi hormat kepada salah seorang guru kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya melewati mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya anak orang kaya." Gaara menebak. Naruto tak bergeming. Bola matanya malah asyik mengamati bagian belakang mobil tersebut yang kini berjalan pelan membelah murid- murid SMA Konoha Gakuen School yang berseliweran di halaman sekolah.

Ada sebuah tanda di atas plat nomer mobil tersebut. Sebuah tanda kipas dengan warna merah dan putih. Naruto mengernyit, rasanya tidak asing. Ia pernah melihat simbol itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Ia sama sekali lupa.

"Hoi, Uzumaki Naruko. Masih berani datang ke sekolah?" Teriak orang itu cari masalah. Gaara dan Naruto menoleh secara bersamaan. Menemukan tiga brandal itu sedang berpose sok keren di depan lapangan parkir.

Si rambut perak berbadan besar, Jugo. Si gigi hiu, Suigetsu. Dan si rambut merah, Karin. Ketiganya senior Naruto. Ahli bullying sekolah. Dan Naruto sepertinya sudah masuk daftar back list mereka sejak insiden susu kotak di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hei, hei jangan pasang wajah marah begitu, Naruko. Tuh kan wajahmu tambah kelihatan manis." Ucap si gigi hiu lagi, yang dibalas tawa mengejek karin dan pandangan underestimate milik Jugo.

Naruto menatap sengit pada ketiganya. Entah kenapa orang itu sering sekali memplesetkan namaya jadi nama perempuan. Sepertinya dia homo, Naruto mendadak merinding sendiri jadinya.

"Sudah, tidak usah ditanggepi, Naruto. Ayo masuk kelas saja." Ucap Gaara menyeret Naruto dari lapangan sekolah sebelum ada kerusuhan mulai terjadi di sini.

"Naruko, Naruko, enak saja ganti- ganti nama orang. Gue gergaji giginya sampai ompong baru tau rasa!"

Naruto lagi- lagi ngomel sendiri saat menyusuri lorong. Gaara cuma mnggut- manggut. Di saat seperti ini ia tak mau berkomentar atau menambahi, yang ada Naruto malah tambah naik darah dan balik lagi ke halaman sekolah buat cari mati.

Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah Suigetsu kok kalau ia bilang Naruto manis. Pada dasarnya Gaara juga setuju bahkan menyadarinya sejak pertama kali ketemu Naruto sewaktu SMP. Cowok ini punya rambut pirang seperti barbie, mata saphire, dan kulit tan yang jarang dipunyai banyak orang. Eksotis kan? lebih eksotis lagi kalau dia sedang menampakkan banyak ekspresi. Kadang bibirnya bisa mengerucut manis ketika ia ngambek, kadang ia bisa jadi polos- polos innocent tingkat dewa pas kudetnya kumat, atau menggembungkan pipinya dengat imut saat ia marah seperti ini. Dan lucunya semua ekspresi Naruto yang kelewat unyu itu, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah Naruto sadari. Oh my, demi kota Suna yang punya tambang pasir berlimpah dan jarang hujan hingga kering kerontang, Gaara berani bersumpah kalau cowok pirang ini memang cocok disamakan dengan perempuan.

"Loh kelasmu bukannya ada di sana?" Tanya Gaara ketika Naruto ngeloyor pergi ke tangga.

"Pelajaran pertama, Biologi. Aku malas, Gar. Mau tiduran di atap sekolah aja." Ucap Naruto yang terlanjur bad mood sejak berangkat sekolah.

"Hm, ya udah. Aku masuk kelas dulu kalo gitu." Ucap gaara berpamitan. Ia tahu benar sifat Naruto yang anti kalau mata pelajaran biologi kecuali bab reproduksi. Dasar cowok mesum.

Dengan gontai Naruto menuju atap sekolah. Hawa segar dan sejuk di pagi hari langsung menyergapnya ketika pintu roof top di buka. Tempat itu luas dan tenang. Tempat bolos untuk tidur terfavorite sepanjang masa ke dua setelah UKS sekolah. Sayang UKS kalau pagi belum buka jadi tempat ini bisa jadi alternatifnya.

Naruto bergerak menuju ke salah satu bangku panjang yang berjajar di roof top. Beberapa meter sebelum langkah kakinya sampai di bangku, ia berhenti. Matanya tertarik pada sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan berwarna merah yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Ia mengambilnya.

"Tomat." Bisiknya mengamati buah tersebut. Kelihatannya masih fresh, seperti baru saja dijatuhkan pagi ini. Segera Naruto mengamati sekitarnya, tapi tak ada siapapun di sini.

Kembali ia mengamati buah tomat itu lagi. Sepertinya tidak asing. Lagi- lagi, ia benar- benar merasa familiar dengan buah ini. Alisnya menaut hingga membentuk guratan ruet di dahi. Dan pada akhirnya...

'Pluk'

Ia membuang tomat itu sambil mengendikkan bahu. Otaknya sudah panas untuk memikirkan, tapi tak kunjung ketemu jawabannya. Lebih baik simpan energi dengan tidur.

Si pirang itu melepas rangselnya, meletakkannya di ujung bangku panjang tersebut lalu tidur terlentang dengan menjadikannya bantal.

Ia menguap lagi.

"Nee... oyasumi."

.

.

"Dobe, kau..." Bisiknya menangis memegangi hidungnya. Naruto mengamati tangannya yang baru saja menonjok bocah sepuluh tahun itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa melakukannya, matanya melorot menatap kacamata milik bocah itu yang tergeletak di lantai.

'Tes'

Naruto berjengit.

'Tes'

'Tes'

'Tes'

Semakin banyak darah yang menetes. Naruto mendongak dan menemukan si raven itu masih memegangi hidungnya. Darah merembes dari sela buku- buku jarinya. Awalnya Cuma menetes, kemudian mengalir sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya seperti dimuntahkan dari hidung.

Naruto bergidik ngeri ia mundur ketakutan.

"Dobe, bagaimana ini... hidungku." Rintihnya.

Naruto menggeleng ketakutan. Tanpa ia sadari darah itu mengalir terlalu banyak, bahkan kelasnya sudah di penuhi cairan merah berbau anyir tersebut, menenggelamkannya sampai selutut kaki.

"Dobe... ayo tanggung jawab."

Naruto menggeleng. Si raven itu bergerak maju ke arahnya.

"Tolong..." Ia seperti mengambil sesuatu dari pusat wajahnya. Menggegamnya dengan erat lalu di sodorkannya pada Naruto. Telapak tangan itu perlahan membuka, menampakan potongan hidungnya.

"... Kembalikan hidungku seperti semula."

Naruto mendelik. Ia mendongak dan menemukan hidung orang itu copot, bagian tengah wajahnya bolong menampakkan tenggorokan dan amandelnya secara langsung.

"Tidaaakk!"

'Bruk'

"Aduh." Erangnya. Tubuhnya jatuh nyungsep di bawah bangku panjang. "Hhh.. Cuma mimpi." Bisiknya.

"Kenapa pagi ini aku banyak sial sih." Ucapnya manyun sambil meratap. Matanya masih lengket pengen tidur tapi kok suasana roof top sudah sangat terang. Naruto mendongak, matanya menyipit melihat matahari sudah hampir sampai di ubun- ubun.

Ia melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul 09.30

Naruto mendengus, mengeluh betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah tidur selama tiga jam.

Pertama simbol kipas berwarna merah putih itu.

Kedua..., Naruto menoleh melihat pada benda yang masih tergeletak beberapa meter di sebelahnya.

Buah tomat.

Ketiga, mimpi menakutkan tentangnya.

Naruto menyipit. Aha! Ia ingat sekarang. Kenapa bisa sampai lupa kalau simbol kipas berwarna merah putih itu adalah simbol dari keluarganya, buah tomat itu adalah buah kesukaannya. Dan mimpi mengerikan itu. Naruto menelan ludah, tiba- tiba ia menjadi luar biasa merinding. Jangan- jangan...

"Dia sudah mati... lalu menghantuiku lewat mimpi dan mencoba menampakkan benda- benda miliknya di depanku..."

Naruto jadi parno. Ia merangkak dan mengambil tomat yang sempat ia buang. Meletakkannya di atas bangku. Ia menepuk tangannya tiga kali dan menangkupkan telapak tangan di depan muka yang setengah menunduk.

"Teme, maafkan aku. Maaf telah menonjok hidungmu sampai patah." Ucap Naruto yang mendadak menganggap buah tomat itu sebuah batu nisan dan yakin benar bahwa temannya yang ia panggil 'Teme' itu sudah meninggal.

"Aku akan mendoakan arwahmu. Semoga kau tenang di sana. Jadi jangan ganggu- ganggu aku lagi." Pintanya. "Aku ingin hidup tenang. Kalau kau ingin mengganggu orang, ganggu saja Kyuubi. Orang itu hidupnya tidak jelas, dan aku yakin kalau kau mengganggunya pasti akan lebih menarik dari pada mengganggu ku.

"kau mengerti, kan. jadi-"

"Sorry, ganggu. Kenapa kau berbicara dengan buah tomat milikku?"

Naruto berhenti berbicara. Masih dengan duduk di lantai ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendongak. Di bawah cahaya matahari yang cerah, bayangan muka cowok itu yang sedang menatapnya kelihatan agak gelap.

"Itu buah tomatku. Tadi pagi aku menjatuhkannya di sini. Sekarang aku mau mengambilnya."

Naruto mendencih. Ia sewot acaranya di ganggu. Ia pun mengambil buah tomat tersebut lalu berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Milikmu? Mana buktinya. Ngaku- angaku. Kau bahkan tidak menulis namamu di tomat ini."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata kau tambah manis, ya."

Naruto menatap cowok itu sengit. Rambut raven, mata onyx, kulit pucat dan... hidungnya, begitu sangat mancung dan indah. Bahkan Naruto harus mengakui bahwa itu adalah hidung paling menawan yang pernah ia temui.

"Kau anak baru?" Tanya Naruto sinis melihat blazer cowok itu yang masih kelihatan fresh baru keluar dari plastikpembungkusnya dan belum ada bed kelasnya. "Masih baru aja belagu. Sini maju, biar ku tonjok mukamu hingga bonyok."

"Kau mau mematahkan hidungku untuk kedua kalinya?"

Adrenaline Naruto yang meluap- luap terhenti.

"Hidung? Kedua kali?" Tanyanya innocent.

Tunggu, Naruto menghentikan dirinya. Dalam diam ia memperhatikan cowok cakep yang ada di depannya, mengabsen kembali ciri fisiknya.

Rambut raven

Mata onyx

Kulit pucat

Dan hidung itu... lancip dan mancung. Mirip seperti sebelum ia menonjoknya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

'Deg'

"K- Kau..." Bisik Naruto mengenalinya.

Angin bertiup lirih diantara mereka. Cowok itu tersenyum, lalu dengan gerakan menggoda ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin ke belakang, menampakkan wajah tampan nan mempesonanya.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu, Dobe."

"Teme...?"

_Dan...mulai detik ini entah kenapa Naruto tiba- tiba menyadari, bahwa hidupnya kini tak akan sama lagi ketika dia telah kembali._

**TBC**

**Makasih udah baca. **

**Oh ya, sekalian mau ngucapin maaf buat Babyberrypie. Gomen nee.. kemarin aku salah nulis nama pen- namenya di closing word fanfic Hormone. **

**Errr... selanjutnya, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre **

**Romance dan Humor**

**Rate **

**T**

**.**

**Staring **

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sabaku Gaara**

**dan**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Warning**

**Boys love**

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan dari Otto gakuen School. Salam kenal." Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. Murid baru itu baru masuk setelah jam istirahat selesai karena masalah administrasi.

Semua siswa di kelas memperhatikannya seolah Sasuke adalah seorang artis. Melotot mengagumi sampai biji mata mereka mau keluar, sedangkan Naruto langsung mules mendadak ketika tau bahwa ia sekelas dengan si raven itu.

Seorang murid mengangkat tangan.

"Uchiha? Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Corporation?" Tanya murid itu penasaran. Semua penduduk tahu kalau Uchiha Corporation adalah nama dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha.

"Yang mendirikan Uchiha Corp adalah kakekku."

"Wah, jadi kau akan menjadi pewarisnya nanti?"

"Belum tentu. Aku punya kakak, bisa jadi dia yang akan menjadi penerusnya."

"Sasuke- kun, kau sudah punya pacar?"

Kusus untuk pertanyaan ini kelas mendadak menjadi sunyi. Semua wajah menegang, bahkan beberapa murid perempuan kompak menahan nafas cuma untuk menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Belum."

Suasana mencair, semua gadis yang ada di kelas menjadi sumringah lagi.

"Kenapa tidak punya pacar?"

Investigasi masih berlanjut.

"Entahlah, belum nemu yang cocok."

"Memang tipenya seperti apa?"

Meski sembunyi- sembunyi beberapa murid perempuan sudah menyiapkan note book dan bulpen untuk mencatat. Si wali kelas yang memperhatikan para murid sotoynya itu cuma geleng- geleng kepala.

"Yang sederhana saja. tidak harus cantik, tinggi, atau pintar." Ucapnya.

Si murid baru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Dan mata onyx itu akhirnya jatuh pada cowok pirang berwajah jutek yang duduk di belakang dan paling pojok.

"Dia Cuma harus punya ciri fisik yang aku inginkan. Aku suka yang berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit tan. Yang bodoh, dan berisik. Tidak mau mengalah tapi kelihatan imut saat ia marah ataupun malu."

Seisi kelas melongo. Lalu dengan gerakan slow motion mereka semua memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap horor pada satu- satunya murid yang punya rambut pirang di kelas dan yang bikin ngeri adalah dia memiliki seratus persen ciri- ciri yang baru saja Sasuke sebutkan.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Naruto kelagapan. Buru- buru ia mengambil buku paket dari tas dan mengangkatnya di depan muka. Pura- pura membaca dengan serius.

Sunyi.

Seorang nyeletuk;

"Ternyata dia beneran bodoh. Emang bisa, baca buku kaya begitu."

Tawa meledek pun menyusul setelah itu, dan dalam hitungan detik seisi kelas mengikutinya.

Naruto menurunkan bukunya. Menatap aneh pada semua teman yang metertawakannya. Dan saat ia melihat bukunya, teka- teki pun terpecahkan.

Ternyata dia sedang membaca buku dalam keadaan terbalik. Karena kelewat gugup ia baru menyadarinya.

.

.

.

"Gara- gara teme sial. Awas kau!"

**Uchiha no Aiko present...**

**Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again**

**Episode 2**

'Blurrpp... blurpp... blurrpp...'

Ada suara aneh yang tiba- tiba muncul dari kamar mandi apartemen, karena curiga Kyuubi pun melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu toilet. Dan di sana, ia melihat adiknya dengan stres sedang menenggelamkan kepala ke dalam wastafel yang berisi penuh dengan air.

Si cowok rubah itu mendencih, lalu menyilangkan tangan bersandar di pintu sambil mencibir;

"Kalau mau bunuh diri pilih tempat yang lebih elit. Sana, lompat dari air terjunnya Hashirama senju dan Madara Uchiha, itu baru keren."

Mendengar kata Uchiha, si pirang itu langsung menarik mukanya. Napasnya ngos- ngosan, dan mukanya merah. Tak bisa dibedakan itu karena kehabisan napas atau karena kesal.

"Aku ga mau bunuh diri, tapi mendinginkan kepala!" Sangkal Naruto ngeles.

"Kalau mau mendinginkan kepala, sekalian saja di dalam frezer-"

"Kyuuuuu!"

'Tok'

'Aduh'

Naruto langsung berjongkok mengkeret memegangi kepalanya yang sukses benjol karena di getok gayung oleh kakaknya.

"Sakit, Kyuu. Kenapa memukulku?" Pekik Naruto bangkit dari acara jongkoknya.

"Siapa suruh teriak. Kau pikir yang punya telinga di sini cuma kau saja? Aku masih muda dan seksi, ga mau ditolak cewek cuma gara- gara kena budek permanen." Omel Kyuubi lalu matanya mengamati kamar mandi yang berantakan. Sikat dan pasta gigi berceceran di lantai, handuk yang tersampir di sudut pintu pun kini nyangsang di atas kran shower, yang lebih parah dari itu, si pirang menggunakan mainan bebek- bebekan karet miliknya sebagai penyumpal lubang wastafel.

Kyuubi mendelik. Segera ia menyelamatkan bebek karetnya dan memencetnya tiga kali.

'Cit, cit, cit,'

"Untunglah masih bunyi." Ucapnya lega sampai mau menitikan air mata. Sungguh lebay. "Tidak mau tau ya, Naruto. Ayo bereskan semuanya. Saat aku balik lagi, aku mau kamar mandiku sudah rapi!"

"Kenapa dia kembali?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kyuubi mengerem langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menemukan adiknya sedang mewek. Alisnya bertautan, bibirnya manyun, dan ingusnya mau meler kalau saja ia tidak menyedotnya kembali tepat waktu.

"Kenapa dia harus satu kelas denganku?"

Kyuubi mengeryit.

"Siapa?"

"Teme."

Si sulung namikaze itu membeku sebentar, kemudian ia menaikkan alisnya sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi dia sudah kembali dari Otto? Wah aku rasa kau harus bersiap- siap kalau begitu."

"Bersiap- siap apa?" Tanya Naruto pasang wajah horor.

"Sepertinya dia kembali untuk nagih uang operasi hidungnya." Ungkap Kyuubi. "Aku dengar biaya operasi di Otto sangat mahal loh. Kalau dia sampai minta ganti rugi, rumah kita dijualpun tidak akan bisa buat membayarnya."

"Jangan menakut- nakutiku, Kyuu."

Kyuubi manggut- manggut, sok menenangkan hati si adik semata wayangnya. "Yah, aku sebagia kakak cuma bisa ngasih saran. Lebih baik jangan banyak jajan, tabung saja uangnya buat bayar hutang."

"Kalau rajin nabung. Mungkin uangnya bisa terkumpul buat bayar ganti rugi..."

Hati Naruto sedikit mencelos, tapi Kyuubi malah nepuk pundaknya sambil pasang seringai setan.

"... minimal lunas dua puluh tahun lagi lah."

Prank!

Seperti di hantam kaca kamar mandi. Dua puluh tahun cuma untuk mencari uang buat bayar hutang kepada si teme. Lalu apa kabar cita- citanya yang pengen jadi cowok keren dan punya banyak pacar. Kalau uang jajannya saja ditabung otomatis ia jadi cowok kere dong, mana mau cewek mendekatinya. Ah, selamat datang masa depan yang suram...

Naruto menjambak rambutnya, bersiap teriak.

Kyuubi dengan santai ambil kapas yang entah dari mana untuk menyumpel telinganya.

"Tidaaaaakkkkk!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

.

.

.

"Ya, Naruto. Ada apa?" Jawab Gaara saat teman blondenya menelpon.

"Oh, mau pinjam uang. Berapa?"

Gaara mendelik sampai ponselnya mau jatuh.

"Memang mau dipakai buat wisata ke bulan? Buat apa uang sebanyak itu?"

Gaara menyimak, tapi tak bisa konsen karena si blonde itu ngomongnya cepet banget pakai bawa- bawa masa depan suram segala. Bukannya tidak mau meminjami, masalahnya kalau Gaara meminjamkan uang dengan jumlah sebanyak yang Naruto minta, bisa jadi masa depan Naruto terselamatkan tapi gantian masa depannya yang terancam karena bisa dipastikan tidak bisa melihat matahari keesokan harinya karena dipendem ayahnya hidup- hidup di tengah- tengah gurun Suna. Itu mau pinjem uang atau mau ngerampok Kazekage?

"Gini aja, Naruto. Kalau kau butuh uang, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja saja?"

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah. Kau bisa bekerja di kafe nee- sanku kalau kau mau."

Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar diantara deretan toko- toko di pusat kota Konoha. Si rambut merah terlihat rapi dengan kemeja branded berwarna abu- abu, sedangkan si pirang cuma memakai flanel dan topi yang menutupi rambut pirangnya yang kelihatan mencuat kemana- mana. Kelihatan messy tapi lumayan bikin orang- orang yang lewat disekitarnya kena trap. Rambut pirangnya yang ditutupi topi ituloh jadi agak kelihatan panjang. Tak ayal membuat Naruto dipandang sebagai cewek tomboy yang sedang jalan sama pacarnya.

"Kawai, nee..."

Puji seorang cowok yang kebetulan lewat di samping Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah innocent sambil natap cowok yang memujinya barusan.

"Call me, ya." Tambah cowok itu sambil nampilin tangannya yang membentuk gagang telpon sebelum ia menghilang di ujung trotoar. Mirip kaya di iklan- iklan TV. Naruto merinding.

"Gaara , tunggu." Pekiknya langsung ngejar Gaara dan menggandeng tangan temannya itu kaya anak kecil takut diculik.

"Jadi aku bisa bekerja disana?" Ucap Naruto kembali ke topik awal. Gaara mengangguk.

"Iya, nee- sanku sedang kekurangan pekerja. Soalnya satu pekerjanya sedang cuti."

"Apa di sana ada pelayan ceweknya?" Naruto mengharap.

"Tidak ada. Nee- san cuma memakai pelayan laki- laki."

Semangat Naruto luntur.

"Tapi kebanyakan pengunjungnya perempuan kok."

"Benarkah?" Semangatnya kembali lagi.

"Tapi ngomong- ngomong, kau butuh uang lima ratus juta buat apa?"

"Buat bayar hutang?"

Statement Naruto membuat Gaara kaget sampai berhenti berjalan.

"Bayar hutang sama siapa? Kok banyak banget?" Tanya cowok bertato Ai itu cemas sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto, mirip adegan dalam telenovela lama dari jaman Madara masih pakai celana komprang.

Angka lima ratus juta itu adalah angka yang dia dapat dari browsing di internet. Kalau operasi plastik di Otto memang mahal tapi hasilnya bisa dibilang luar biasa memuaskan. Terbuktikan hidung Sasuke sudah balik lagi dan membuat wajahnya tambah ganteng mentereng, lebih ganteng dari pas waktu SD dulu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah kena faham sesat, wajah ganteng Sasuke bukan karena oplas tapi sudah dari sononya.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Ga papa, kok. Setidakmya aku punya harapan buat bayar hutang." Ucap Naruto murung. "Mungkin juga dua puluh tahun bisa disingkat jadi sepuluh tahun."

Meski tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto tapi si rambut merah itu tetap berusaha memahaminya.

"Makasih, ya Gar." Ucap naruto dengan wajah unyu yang terlindungi oleh topi. Saking unyunya Gaara sampai meleleh, tidak tahan mau meluk si blonde itu.

"Y- ya sudah ayo jalan lagi." Ajak Gaara gugup sambil terus menggandeng tangan Naruto, kok tiba- tiba dia jadi salting gini ya.

"Ngomong- ngomong kafe nee- sanmu namanya apa?"

"Namanya Fu Seventy Shi."

"Oh, nama yang unik." Naruto manggut- manggut sendiri. "Artinya apa?"

Gaara mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, nee- san sendiri yang kasih nama."

Mereka kembali berjalan beberapa langkah, dan Gaara pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan berlantai dua dengan nuansa warna krem dan desain minimalis.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Gaara memberi tahu.

Naruto mengamati kafenya, lalu ia mendongak tertarik pada plakat besar yang dipasang di atas bagunan tersebut.

"Fu Seventy Shi cafe..." Ucap naruto mengulang nama yang disebut Gaara.

FU Seventy SHI cafe. Dalam plakatnya di tulis dengan huruf bercampur angka mirip dengan tulisan anak alay jaman sekarang, menjadi;

FU70SHI cafe

Naruto mengeryit. "Hmm... kok kelihatannya tulisannya aneh, ya."

Gaara yang penasaran ikut mengamatinya.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Namanya... seperti menyiratkan makna lain."

Mereka berdua mengamatinya, entah kenapa awan gelap tiba- tiba muncul berputar- putar menggantung di atas cafe lengkap dengan kilatan petir dan disertai terpaan hawa dingin yang mencekam. Plakat nama itu menguarkan aura hitam berunsur negatif yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto dan Gaara jadi berdiri seketika.

00OO00

"Oh, jadi dia yang mau bekerja di sini?" Ucap gadis berambut pirang kuncir empat itu.

Gaara mengangguk. "Iya, nee- san. Tapi cuma kerja sambilan saja, soalnya Naruto masih sekolah."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Tujuh belas tahun, sama sepertiku."

Sementara Gaara dan nee- sannya sedang berbincang, Naruto malah sibuk sendiri mengamati kantor kecil milik kakak perempuan Gaara yang terletak di lantai dua bangunan kafenya. Ruangan itu tidak seberapa besar. Salah satu benda yang paling mencolok yang ada di ruangan ini adalah lemari buku besar yang diisi penuh dengan komik. Di tiap dinding di tempeli poster. Satu poster film berjudul 'Takumi- Kun', satu poster anime berjudul, 'Junjou Romantica dan banyak lagi poster- poster serupa yang mana semua karakternya adalah cowok.

"Bisa kau buka topimu."

Permintaan Temari menyadarkan lamunan Naruto soal ruangan ini.

"Topimu." Ulang Temari ketika cowok itu tak menangkap apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Oh, iya." Naruto mengangguk. Ia melepas topinya, meletakkannya di meja. Mata saphirenya menatap dengan sorot polos, bibir bawahnya setengah terbuka, dan dengan gerakan slow motion ia menggosok- gosok rambut pirangnya yang agak lepek, tanpa sadar dengan gaya gerakan tangan yang agak seksi.

Temari melongo.

"Perfecto..." Bisik gadis itu mantap dari balik meja kerjanya. Melihatnya saja, Temari sudah mikir yang macam- macam.

"Jadi, apa Naruto bisa bekerja disini, nee- san?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Dia sangat cocok sekali berada di sini, sangat cocok, sangaaaat... cocok." Temari ketawa- ketiwi sendiri. Lalu ia mengambil tisu dan mengelap cairan merah yang tiba- tiba saja meluncur dari hidungnya.

Melihat hal aneh tersebut Naruto jadi was- was sendiri. Ia pun mendekati Gaara dan berbisik ke telinga cowok itu.

"Gar, Nee- sanmu tidak apa- apa kan?"

"Oh tidak apa- apa kok, Naruto. Nee- san kalau sedang senang pasti selalu mimisan." Ucap Gaara polos.

"Oh, begitu..."

"Oh iya, Naruto. keringatmu banyak sekali, maaf ya AC di ruangan nee- sanku sedang diperbaiki jadi memang agak gerah." Reflek Gaara mengambil tisu dari meja kerja temari kemudian mengusap dengan telaten kening dan dahi Naruto yang penuh keringat.

"Hm, tak masalah Gaara."

"Di leher, tambah banyak Naruto."

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengeryit, mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses bagi Gaara untuk menyentuh beberap titik sensitifnya dengan tissu.

"Uhuk!"

Temari tersedak hingga darah mimisannya muncrat ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ngeri.

"Maaf, ya. Maaf. Ya sudah, besok kau boleh langsung bekerja." Ucapnya sambil menutupi hidung yang masih mimisan.

Setelah bebas dari keringat malah kena darah. Gaara sweatdrop.

- **Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again -**

"Hmm..., ramen enak, nyam... nyam..." Naruto ketawa sendiri, lalu detik selanjutnya ia geleng- geleng kepala sampai keringatnya menetes di kening. "Hee... ini, bolot Kyuubi. Bolot pantat..., bolot..."

Kakshi- sensei yang berdiri di samping bangku Naruto cuma geleng- geleng kepala menghadapi tingakah muridnya yang super absurd ini. Ia masih bisa tidur nyeyak dibangkunya, terhitung sejak awal pelajaran hingga akan mau selesai sampai- sampai mengigau makan ramen campur bolot pantat kakaknya.

'Tet... tet... tet...'

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa terlihat sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas matematika dari LKS mereka masing- masing.

Meninggalkan Naruto, Kakashi bergerak ke depan kelas untuk memberi pengumuman.

"Baiklah. Waktu mengerjakan selesai. Kumpulkan buku tugas kalian dan sensei tunggu di kantor." Ucap guru bermasker itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Mendengar ramai- ramai dari semua temannya yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan buku ke meja ketua kelas, Naruto akhirnya terbangun. Mengangkat kepala dari meja, matanya masih sepet tapi dipaksanya melihat buku tugas matematikanya yang sudah ia jadikan bantal. Masih kosong melompong, ia tak mengerjakan tugas itu. Yang ada cuma bekas iler yang ada di tengah- tengah buku.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto membalik tiga lembar kertas untuk menutupi ilernya, kemudian ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku tersebut. Jika tadi ia menghadap ke dinding, maka kali ini ia menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah sebaliknya. Ia kembali molor.

Si murid baru yang dapat kursi paling depan, cuma tersenyum kecil mengamati tingkah teman lamanya sambil mengumpulkan buku tugas matematikanya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" panggilnya memberhentikan salah satu teman laki- laki yang memiliki tempat duduk persis di samping Naruto.

"Boleh tukar posisi tempat duduk? Aku ingin duduk di sana, untuk beberapa bulan saja."

Cowok itu menatap Sasuke lalu mengalihkan wajahnya menatap bangkunya yang ada di samping Naruto yang masih molor.

"Kau mau tukar denganku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau mau menempatinya sampai lulus sekolah juga boleh. Aku juga sudah bosan duduk bersebelahan dengan Uzumaki yang berisik dan suka tidur itu."

"Oke. Thanks." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Secara bersamaan kedua orang itu mengambil tas mereka masing- masing kemudian Sasuke bergegas menuju bangku yang ia inginkan.

Seteleh duduk di kursi barunya, Sasuke malah asik menikmati wajah si pirang yang sedang tidur itu. Rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit bergoyang akibat sentuhan angin yang menyelinap masuk jendela kelas yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Mata beriris biru itu tertutup, terbingkai dengan bulu mata lebat yang cantik, bibir mungil itu setengah terbuka seperti bayi. Dan cara tidur itu, Sasuke tak pernah melupakannya; selalu menempelkan kepala di atas bangku dengan alas sebuah buku.

Seperti dejavu, Sasuke pun kembali mengingat memori lamaya.

**Flashback **

"Kalau kau tidur terus nanti otakmu bisa mati." Cibirnya. Naruto tetap menempelkan kepala di meja sambil mencoba tidur saat jam istirahat. Susah sekali mengabaikan bocah yang suka komentar ini tanpa harus melawannya seperti biasa.

"Aniki ku bilang, kau itu lebih parah dari pada beruang kutup yang sedang hibernasi di gua."

"Kau menceritakan diriku pada anikimu?" Sergah si pirang, akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Gagal tidur karena tak tahan untuk tak meladeninya, "Wah, aku tersanjung. Kau pasti sangat, sangaaaatt cinta sekali padaku ya, sampai- sampai terus membicarakanku, bahkan di rumah juga." Tambahnya sarkastik.

Si raven itu membisu. Satu tangannya memegang martabak isi tomat buatan kaa- sannya, dan tangan lainnya memegang satu sachet saus tomat super pedas. Bocah itu kelihatan rapi dengan seragam yang dimasukkan ke celana pendeknya. Saking pengen rapinya sampai- sampai ia memakai bretel yang membuat dia tampak lebih culun.

"Si- siapa yang cinta padamu? A- aku cuma asal bilang ke aniki." Ucapnya mulai gugup sambil menaikkan kacamata tebalnya yang mulai melorot.

"Lagipula anikiku benar kok, kalau kebanyakan tidur sel otakmu bisa mati, terus..."

Tiba- tiba saja si pirang itu maju ke arahnya, tanpa permisi menarik tangan dan melahap separuh dari martabak tomatnya.

"Rasakan, itu balasan karena kau terus mengguruiku."

Sasuke mendelik.

Belum sempat Sasuke melawan, eh si pirang itu menyerang martabaknya lagi.

Sekali hap, kedua jari Sasuke ikutan masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan ludes.

"Nyam, nyam, nyam, enak..." Sambil terus mengunyah, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke jadi dongkol sendiri jadinya. Ia mengoles jari telunjuknya dengan saus tomat super pedas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Hei, dobe. Mulutmu jadi belepotan tuh."

Naruto mengernyit.

"Mana?" Ucapnya polos sambil meraba- raba daerah bibir.

"Bukan di situ."

Di mana?" Naruto terus mencari.

"Di sini!" Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke memencet hidung Naruto dengan jarinya yang penuh saus tomat super pedas kemudian kabur keluar kelas dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, Naruto mencak- mencak sendiri mengusap hidungnya yang merah karena panas.

"Dasar teme jeleeeeekkkk!"

**Flasback off**

Lalu keesokan harinya, Naruto datang ke sekolah dengan hidung memerah seperti badut.

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri mengingat masa- masa konyol itu. Ia kembali memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Itu hidung yang sama yang pernah ia buat iritasi sewaktu SD dulu. Tiba- tiba tangannya bergerak perlahan, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke hidung si pirang.

Ia ingin menyentuh hidung itu lagi. Perlahan, tinggal dua puluh senti lagi jarinya akan mendarat pada hidung si dobe dan...

"Naruto!"

Tiba- tiba cowok berambut merah itu muncul di depan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar mendorong tangan Sasuke menyingkir karena menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei, Naruto ayo bangun."

Perlahan si raven itu mendongak. Aura iblis menguar menatap punggung si rambut merah yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Hm, ada apa, Gaara?" Si pirang itu akhirnya bangun dengan nyawa yang separuh masih entah kemana.

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku traktir."

"Benarkah?" Naruto langsung berlonjak kegirangan.

"Ayo, ayo, kebetulan perutku juga sudah lapar."

"Hehe, oke."

Gaara bergerak maju mau keluar deretan bangku, tiba- tiba sebuah kaki terjulur.

'Tuk'

Gaara kesandung. Ia oleng kedepan, dan-

'Jduak!'

Dahinya mencium pinggiran meja.

"Gaara!" Pekik Naruto berjongkok di depan temannya yang sedang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Sorry, ga sengaja."

Naruto langsung bangkit dan begitu gusarnya dia ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengatakannya.

"Kau pasti sengaja, kan?" Tuduh Naruto tak terima.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke santai sambil bersandar di kursinya.

"Kau pasti bohong. Dan apa- apa an ini, kenapa kau duduk di samping bangku ku?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke pura- pura mikir sejenak. "Karena aku ingin."

"Temeee..." Geram Naruto jengkel mau meledak.

"Ya, dobe?" Jawab Sasuke sok perhatian.

"Naruto sudah. Aku baik- baik saja kok, ayo, kita makan di kantin saja." Gaara bangkit dan lagi- lagi harus menarik Naruto keluar kelas sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

"Na- Naruto- kun, Gaara- kun...?

Ucap Hinata ketakutan saat bertemu kedua pemuda itu keluar pintu kelas.

Gaara mengangguk sekilas, kembali menyeret Naruto yang masih kesetanan ke arah kantin.

"Dasar orang- orang aneh." Neji geleng- geleng kepala." Lalu ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, memanggil temannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ayo ke kantin sama- sama."

00OO00

"Jadi, sekarang ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kau memilih sekolahku?" Ucap Neji memulai obrolan. Sasuke masih sibuk meminum jus tomat pesanannya dengan sedotan, Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke, sibuk mempersiapkan makan siangnya. Dan Neji masih sibuk menginvestigasi teman SMPnya ini.

Neji, Hinata, dan Sasuke pernah sama- sama bersekolah di Otto saat SMP. Sampai akhirnya Hyuuga bersaudara ini kembali ke Konoha saat Neji masuk SMA.

"Karena aku suka." Jawab si raven itu sekenanya.

"Jangan bohong." Sela Neji. "Aku sudah mengajakmu sekolah di Konoha saat kita sama- sama lulus satu tahun yang lalu. Kau malah tidak mau. Tapi kenapa, saat aku megirimkan brosur sekolahku satu minggu yang lalu, kau malah langsung pindah ke sini."

"Ada yang tidak beres." Tambah Neji menyelidik.

Satu sruputan dari sedotan miliknya, jus tomat itu langsung habis. Sasuke meletakkannya lagi di meja, lalu kembali memberi jawaban yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Anggap saja, aku datang kesini agar aku bisa berkumpul dengan kalian berdua lagi."

Neji menggeleng pesimis. "Jangan harap aku percaya." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Mengabaikan beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang berbisik- bisik mengaguminya, si raven mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kantin. Dan ia menemukannya, tepat arah jam empat dari meja makannya.

Si pirang itu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan temannya. Gaara sedang mengompres benjolan di dahinya dengan susu kotak, tapi sepertinya tak mempan. Jadi si blonde itu berlari kecil ke ke arah kulkas kantin membeli satu gelas air mineral dingin. Lalu dengan penuh perhatian menempelkan salah satu sisi air mineral yang dibungkus plastik ke dahi temannya.

Si pirang tertawa riang saat melihat Gaara sudah merasa nyaman. Ia terus mencoba mengompres dahi si rambut merah itu, mengabaikan makanannya yang mulai dingin.

"Jangan melihatnya terus...,"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji.

"...Hinata."

Sadar bukan dirinya yang dimaksud, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dan gadis pemalu itu langsung menunduk. Ternyata gadis itu juga melihat ke arah orang yang sama yang dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan coba- coba berpikir untuk pacaran." Tukas Neji mengingatkan. "Belajarlah dengan benar, lalu saat dewasa nanti carilah calon yang berkualitas sebagai pendampingmu."

Hinata Cuma menunduk. Kakak sepupunya ini memang lebih cerewet dari ibunya sendiri.

Neji melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto.

"Lagipula kalau mau memilih orang yang disuka, pilih- pilihlah. Jangan asal suka dengan orang yang tidak selevel dengan kita. Naikkan sedikit standard mu. Kalau kau terus mengharapkannya, masa depannmulah yang tidak akan ada harapan. Cowok bodoh dan urakan macam begitu—"

'Tuk'

'Klotak'

"Byur'

Neji terlonjak dari kursi saat jus jeruknya jatuh ke meja, dalam hitungan detik sari jeruk itu langsung membasahi celana bagian atasnya.

"Wah, tidak sengaja kesenggol. Maaf."

Neji menatap Sasuke sewot. Lagi- lagi ia yakin bahwa si raven ini sengaja melakukannya.

"Hinata, kau bawa sapu tangan?" Tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam saku blazernya. Sasuke mengambil dan menyodorkannya pada Neji.

"Sana, bersihkan di kamar mandi. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kau tidak ingin disangka ngompol sama teman- temanmu saat masuk kelas nanti kan?."

Neji mendengus. Pasrah, akhirnya ia mengambil sapu tangan yang disodorkan Sasuke dan beranjak keluar dari kantin.

Tepat saat Neji menghilang dari pintu kantin, muncullah tiga orang resek itu. seperti biasanya, mereka tak akan pergi dari kantin sebelum puas mengerjai para juniornya.

"Eh, jangan." Cegah salah satu murid kelas satu yang tiba- tiba sandwichnya dicomot Suigetsu. Tak menggubrisnya, si gigi hiu itu melahapnya sambil jalan cari mangsa baru.

"Sini in pita lo!" Perintah Karin judes terhadap salah satu murid kelas satu.

"Kenapa, senpai?" Tanyanya takut.

"Masih kelas satu aja belagu, pake pita warna- warni segala lagi. Gue sita!" Bentak Karin merampas jepitan rambut anak kelas satu itu.

Hinata menunduk saat ketiga senior itu melewati mejanya. Ia juga masih kelas satu dan hari ini dia pakai pita di rambutnya. Ia mengkeret berlindung di samping Sasuke yang kelihatan masih santai makan nasi karenya.

Seisi kantin sunyi mendadak. Beberapa junior memang takut terhadap trio resek itu dan sisanya, bagi mereka yang kelas tiga, mereka lebih memilih mengabaikannya, menghindari dan tak mau ikut campur.

Suigetsu sedang bersandar di depan etalase makanan, sedangkan Karin, ia sibuk menyobek- nyobek pita rampasannya.

Jugo menepuk pundak Suigetsu dan menunjuk salah satu sasaran berikutnya. Si gigi hiu itu menyeringai melihat si rambut blonde yg ditunjuk temannya. Suigetsu memberi kode sekali dan kedua temannya langsung bergerak mengikutinya.

"Hola, Naruko- chan." Sapanya ceria, "Sehari tidak ketemu denganmu aku jadi kangen loh."

Sasuke berhenti makan. Ia menoleh ke arah meja Naruto yang kini sudah dikeilingi tiga senior tersebut.

"Oh ya, kami capek berdiri terus, jadi cepatlah pindah. Kami ingin duduk di sini," Perintah Suigetsu cari ribut.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Suigetsu dengan wajah nyolot.

"Aku, tidak mau pindah."

"Hm, oke. Kalau begitu Jugo yang akan membantumu untuk pindah."

Si senior berbadan besar itu maju satu langkah mendekat kepada Naruto sambil meregangkan jari- jarinya. Bunyi gemeretak tangannya memberi tanda bahwa ia siap menonjok kapanpun Suigetsu perintahkan.

"Tunggu, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik- baik." Pinta Gaara berdiri dari kursi, mencoba menengahi. "Aku tahu Naruto sudah berbuat tidak baik kepada kalian jadi maafkanlah dia, dan anggap masalah ini selesai."

Suigetsu terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Gaara beberapa kali.

"Nee, Sabaku- san. Sebenarnya aku tidak punya masalah sedikitpun terhadapmu. Tapi jika kau terus- terusan membelanya, kami juga tidak akan sungkan memperlakukanmu seperti dia."

Suigetsu mengambil satu sumpit Naruto dan mengetuk- ngetukannya di kepala si blonde itu.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke masih mengamati adegan bullying tersebut.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin. Mereka senior kelas tiga." Jawab Hinata ikut mengamati dengan hati was- was. "Satu minggu yang lalu Naruto- kun membuat wajah Jugo belepotan dengan susu kotak dan sejak saat itu mereka selalu mengganggunya."

"Oh, begitu." Sahut Sasuke enteng. Tangannya bergerak mengambil garpu stainles yang ada di samping mangkuk udon milik Neji.

"Aku sudah meminta Nii- san untuk melaporkannya pada guru BP tapi Nii- san menolaknya, dengan alasan bahwa itu bukan urusannya."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membereskannya."

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi. Ia meletakkan garpu tersebut di tangan kanan, menarik lengannya ke belakang, bersiap membidik.

"Singkirkan sumpit ini dari kepalaku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Suigetsu menarik lengang Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menghentakkan lengannya ke depan—

'wuz'

'Scrash'

'Jrep'

Seisi kantin membeku.

'Tes'

Setitik darah meluncur jatuh di atas meja Naruto.

Suigetsu mengernyit.

"Apa ini?" Bisiknya. Lalu rasa sakit yang datang belakangan membuat tangannya mengarah ke daun telinga sebelah kanannya. Sekali sentuh, empat jarinya sudah penuh dengan darah. Ia mendongak, mendapati sebuah garpu tertancap separuh dengan sangat solid ke dalam dinding yang tepat ada di depannya.

_Kecepatan meluncur garpu, 120KM/ jam. _

_Menggores dengan sukses daun telinga si senior bergigi hiu sebelum secara sukses menancap di dinding._

Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jugo secara serempak dengan gerakan slow motion berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan siapa pelakunya.

Si raven menelengkan kepala beberapa derajat ke samping diikuti seringai iblis yang mengerikan.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Tidak kena, ya. Kalau begitu aku akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya ke samping.

"Hinata, tolong beri aku benda lain untuk dilempar."

Gadis bermata lavender itu mengangguk. Dengan mantap ia mengambil pisau roti miliknya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, sepertinya kalau pakai ini tidak akan meleset lagi." Kembali, Sasuke menarik lengannya ke belakang, bersiap membidik untuk kedua kali.

"Satu..."

"Apa- apaan orang itu?" Bisik Jugo gentar.

"Dua..."

"Su, sepertinya dia serius akan melubangi kepalamu!" Karin panik.

"Ti..."

"Ayo pergi!"

Ketiga senior itu langsung kabur, berlari ketakutan keluar kantin.

Kejadian itu membuat seisi kantin bersorak gembira. Lucunya bahwa aksi psycho si raven malah dianggap sebagai aksi heroik yang mewakili perlawanan terhadap penindasan yang dilakukan oleh para senior.

Separuh dari warga kantin berdiri sambil memberi tepukan tangan, bahkan Hinata juga. Gadis itu terlihat senang karena si Uchiha ini berhasil menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya.

Naruto terperangai. Iris saphirenya berpindah dari garpu yang menancap ke dinding ke si raven yang sedang menikmati sanjungannya. Tak percaya bahwa itu adalah pemuda yang sama yang satu kelas bersamanya waktu SD dulu. Si culun yang selalu ia kerjai karena ia kelewat cerewet dan suka komentar.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat baik penampilan maupun kepribadian. Dan Naruto harus mengakui hal tersebut.

"Thank you." Ucap Sasuke sambil menaruh tangan kirinya di dada dan memutar tangan kanannya ke depan sambil setengah membungkuk, gerakan memberi hormat ala bangsawan.

"What the-" Bisik Neji yang baru muncul di pintu kantin. Shock dengan Sasuke yang tiba- tiba saja menjadi pangeran sesaat dari negri antah berantah.

- Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again -

"Nani koreeee?!" Jerit Naruto membahana di ruang ganti FU70SHI Cafe.

Rok berwarna hitam dengan petticout super ngembang, baju berwarna putih dengan sedikit rumbai dicover dengan celemek, rambut blonde yang dtransformasikan menggunakan wig setengah curly yang memanjang sampai ke pinggang serta make up lolita dengan efek dramatis yang sangat hebatnya telah melunturkan gender asli orang ini sebagai seorang cowok.

"Cantik..." Gaara meleleh

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak." Si rambut merah itu buru- buru menggeleng cepat. "Naruto, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu kan, Gaara. Kau yang menyuruhku ganti baju dan orang itu yang mendandaniku?" Naruto mencak- mencak sambil menunjuk pelayan cowok cafe lain yang baru membereskan peralatan make upnya.

"Eh, jangan marah padaku." Ucap cowok berpakaian butler itu sambil memasang gerakan tangan waspada di depan dada sewaktu ditatap bersamaan oleh Naruto dan Gaara. "Sebaiknya kalian tanyakan pada nona Temari saja. Dia cuma menyuruhku memakaikan baju, accesories, wig, serta make up padanya. Alasan dan tujuannya, aku tidak tau."

.

.

.

"Oh, aku cuma ingin membuat sedikit pembaruan di cafe." Jelas cewek bercepol empat itu masih fokus mengetik di laptopnya.

"Tapi nee- san, ini pertama kalinya Naruto bekerja. Tolong beri baju yang lebih normal." Pinta Gaara memohon. Naruto yang di sampingnya cuma manyun sambil garuk- garuk lehernya yang mulai gatal kena wig.

"Lalu kau minta bagaimana?"

"Maksudku, ini kan cafe berkonsep butler. Jadi tolong beri Naruto kostum yang sesuai sebagai seorang pelayan laki- laki."

"Tidak bisa. Kostum yang ia pakai saat ini sudah menjadi ketentuanku." Tukas Temari tegas. "Lagipula kerjanya gampang kok, dia cuma harus berdiri di balik pintu untuk menyambut pengunjung baru.

"Tapi nee- san—" Gaara menghentikan debatnya saat tangan Naruto menarik kemeja bagian belakangnya. Ia menoleh, menemukan si pirang itu menunduk dengan wajah sendu.

"Tidak apa- apa, Gaara. Aku bisa cari pekerjaan lain."

Kemudian si cowok imut itu berbalik. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu dengan kabut hitam yang menngekor di belakang punggungnya, lengkap dengan ilusi burung gagak yang berkoar- koar.

"Naruto..." Bisik Gaara kasihan.

"Hm, aku lupa bilang. Kalau kerja di sini dengan baju seperti itu gajinya lima juta per bulan."

Naruto berhenti berjalan.

"Kalau ada event dan ikut berpartisipasi bisa dapat bonus di akhir minggu." Temari berhenti mengetik dan menatap punggung si pirang dari balik kacamata frem kotaknya.

"Setiap pulang kerja para karyawan juga boleh bawa makanan sisa dari kafe." Ia mematikan laptop dan menutupnya perlahan.

"Kebetulan kafeku ini bukan kafe biasa yang cuma menyediakan aneka kue dan kopi. Aku juga menjual makanan berat yang biasanya dijual di kedai Ichiraku seperti..." Tambahnya, mengulur waktu, semakin membuat si pirang deg- degan.

"... ramen."

Naruto berbalik. Dengan senyum secerah matahari ia melewati Gaara begitu saja dan langsung menuju meja Temari.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja? Apakah sekarang sudah boleh melayani para tamu?"

00OO00

Pukul empat sore. Cafe lumayan ramai dengn pengunjung kebanyakan perempuan. Entah karena ini memang sudah biasa atau karena ada event spesial yang diselenggarakan setiap hari kamis. Event itu selalu diberitahukan lewat sebuah papan tulis hitam yang dipajang di depan cafe;

Special event today

One table gets two butlers

Choose your favorite ones, now!

Have nice couple day

.

.

Sementara itu suasana di dalam...

"Ah, maaf." Seorang butler berteriak tertahan ketika tangannya tak sengaja kena kopi panas saat ia sedang menuang ke cangkir pengunjung perempuan yang ada di depannya.

Partnernya tiba- tiba muncul menghampiri. Dengan wajah cemas ia membungkuk hormat meminta izin.

"Nona, maaf. Beri saya izin untuk mengecek lukanya."

Gadis berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, tentu saja."

Si butler berambut hitam segera menarik tangan partnernya dengan lembut.

"Hikaru, kau tidak apa- apa?" Tanyanya cemas.

Yang ditanya cuma mengangguk dan menatap sedih pada jarinya yang agak merah.

"Sini, biar aku ringankan sakitnya." Ucap si rambut hitam sambil meniup jari partnernya.

"Soutaro..."

"Tidak apa- apa, cuma sedikit merah. Pasti tidak akan membekas kok."

Wajah Hikaru semakin memerah saat Sotaro menyentuh pipinya.

"Hikaru."

"Soutaro..."

Si nona yang ada di depan mereka terlihat memegangi hidungnya sambil menahan napas.

"Hikaru."

"Soutaro..."

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, semakin dekat, dan Gaara langsung menutup mata Naruto dari belakang untuk mengsensor adegan selanjutnya.

"Naruto, apapun kejadian aneh yang terjadi si sini. Tolong bertahanlah." Ucap Gaara langsung membalikkan badan temannya dan menyentuh kedua pundaknya erat dengan wajah cemas. Ini adegan ke sebelas yang mereka lihat dari setiap meja. Semuanya bervariasi tapi yang jelas semuanya berakhir dengan hal yang sama yang terjadi seperti barusan, sebuah fan service yang membuat semua pengujung meleleh tak karuan.

Naruto Cuma mengangguk. Otaknya terlalu shock menerima begitu banyaknya hint- hint explicit yang baru saja terekam di kepalanya.

"Ini... sebenarnya cafe apa?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai ngeri menatap sekitarnya.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik jangan dipikirkan, abaikan saja, Naruto." Tukas Gaara menenangkan Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri mungkin. Ini pertama kalinya ia memegang kedua pundak Naruto versi cewek, dan harus ia akui jantungnya sejak tadi terus saja berdetak cepat tiap kali menatap kedua iris biru itu.

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan kuatir. Selama kau bekerja di sini aku akan menemanimu dan melindungimu. Kau mengerti?" Gaara meyakinkan.

Naruto mengangguk, kali ini dengan mantap. Lalu ia memegang ke dua tangan Gaara dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Ucapnya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Benar, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin agar kau bisa bayar hutangmu."

"Itu pasti. Aku akan bekerja keras."

"Benar. Ayo kita jalani masa muda kita dengan penuh semangat."

"Penuh semangat!" Ulang Naruto dengan semangat empat lima.

'Klining.' Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Naruto, sepertinya ada tamu." Ucap Gaara memberi tahu.

"Oke, tamu pertamaku. Aku akan menyambutnya dengan ramah seperti yang Temari- san perintahkan."

Si pirang itu bergerak menuju pintu, dengan senyum secerah mentari ia menyambut tamunya.

"Selamat datang, gosujin- sa—"

Senyum ramah Naruto musnah, tepat ketika ia melihat si raven itu yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Mata onyxnya mengamati Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Wow, penampilan yang seksi, dobe."

Tamat sudah. Rasanya Naruto ingin menerobos pintu cafe, berlari sekencang- kencangnya, dan lompat dari air terjun Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha.

Kyuubi benar. Kalau hidup sudah memalukan maka mati harus di tempat yang paling elit se Konoha. Benar tidak?

**TBC**

**Aqua Schiffer: Terima kasih. Get well soon ya buat kipet hapenya **

**Arevi. Are. Vikink: hehe iya ini ff baru. Makasi udah baca fanfic baru saya #terharu**

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani: Setelah saya baca ulang, bener juga. Fanfic ini banyak humornya #ditendang readers karena ga peka. Hehe karena itu sudah saya ganti genrenya jadi romance sama humor aja. Sangkyuu atas sarannya **

**Oh ya, buat pairingnya adalah Teme dan Dobe, atau Dobe dan Teme. Eh yang mana aja boleh ding, jujur aku ga tau bedanya #dilempar garpu Sasuke**

**Terakhir, buat semuanya, makasih banyak udah nyempetin mampir dan baca.**

**Mind to review?**

**#author nyodorin garpu - tabok**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre **

**Romance dan Humor**

**Rate **

**T**

**.**

**Staring **

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sabaku Gaara**

**dan**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Warning**

**Boys love**

"Wow, penampilan yang seksi, dobe."

Naruto membeku. Detik selanjutnya mulai berpikir kalau bunuh diri lompat dari air terjun terkenal di Konoha itu terlalu ekstrim, bagaimana kalau di dalam sungainya ada ikan hiu. Bagaimana kalau sebelum mati badannya dicabik- cabik terlebih dahulu? Ingat ikan hiu, ia jadi ingat senior menyebalkan yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Naruko- chan.

Ogah! Ketimbang mati di tangan keluarganya Suigetsu, mending Naruto bunuh diri benturin kepalanya ke pintu cafe sampai modar.

"Wah, Sasuke- san, kau datang juga."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah si pemilik suara yang menyapanya.

Berhenti memikirkan acara bunuh diri, Naruto mulai berlagak seperti patung dan mulai menguping percakapan dua orang yang ada di belakangnya.

Gaara sweatdrop. Ia tahu Naruto sedang berusaha menyamar jadi patung karena ada teman sekelasnya yang datang ke kafe ini, tapi nyamarnya ga usah totalitas pakai nahan napas segala dong. Gaara was- was sendiri saat wajah Naruto memerah lalu berubah menjadi biru, terus akhirnya menyerah dan menarik napas kembali. Astaga, apa pas dilahirkan oleh ibunya dulu otak Naruto ketinggalan di perut Khusina, sampai- sampai bego pun ga ada batasnya. Entah lah, hanya tuhan yang tahu.

"Aku senang sekali loh, pelanggan setia Tomato Cake dari Fu Seventy Shi cafe mengambil sendiri pesanan kuenya hohoho." Sambut Temari ceria sambil memberikan satu paper bag mini berisi kue tomat hand made buatan cafenya.

"Hn, biasa saja."

Uchiha Sasuke. Tujuh belas tahun. Baru pindah ke Konoha Gakuen School kemarin. Pelanggan setia pesan antar Tomato Cake atau kue tomat buatan FU70SHI cafe sejak di Otto. Motto, tiada hari tanpa makan dan minum tomat. Misi hidup, menikah dengan si Do-.

"Sasuke- san, coba ini!" Teriakan Temari, seketika membuat pendeskripsian author tentang Sasuke terputus. Nona berkuncir empat itu dengan ceria menyodorkan sebuah kue baru kreasi miliknya. "Ku beri nama, Tomato Choco."

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil satu iris kue berwana coklat gelap tersebut. Memakannya dengan wajah lempeng.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Temari penuh harap.

"Tidak enak."

"Ekh..? Benarkah?"

"Tidak enak, karena aku tidak suka apapun yang dicampur coklat atau terlalu banyak gula." Ucap Sasuke seenak udelnya.

"Begitu, ya." Jawab Temari agak kecewa. Oke, yang satu ini memang salah strategi, memasukkan bahan yang tidak disukai costumer setianya pada kue buatannya yang terbaru. Namun sebagai enterprener muda ia harus punya banyak inovasi dan tidak mudah menyerah. Karena ia tahu benar, bahwa si bungsu Uchiha ini adalah tambang emas baginya.

Ia menjual satu kotak Tomato Cake berukuran dua puluh kali dua puluh lima senti meter seharga dua juta. Dan tiap satu kue biasanya dibagi menjadi empat. Yang berarti sepotong kue kecil dihargai lima ratus ribu. Coba tebak, ini Temari yang gila uang atau Sasuke yang gatal buang uang? Yang jelas mereka berdua tipe orang yang abnormal soal uang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan buat kreasi kue kusus tomat yang lebih spektakuler lagi untukmu. Tapi kalau aku berhasil, dan kau mengakuinya enak, kau harus membelinya dengan harga dua kali lipat dari harga kue yang kau beli sekarang!" Tantang Temari barapi- api.

"Oke, sepakat." Jawab Sasuke, masih dengan wajah lempeng menjabat tangan Temari.

"Oh ya, waktu di Otto aku cuma bisa mempaketkan kuenya lewat jasa pengiriman barang, tapi karena kau sudah pindah ke Konoha kau bisa mengambil kuenya setiap hari ke sini."

Glek

Naruto menelan ludah. Setiap hari? Itu artinya setiap hari ia akan ditonton dengan baju seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

"Setiap hari ke sini, ya? Boleh juga." Sasuke terkekeh. Suara itu entah kenapa tiba- tiba saja membut naruto merasa bagian belakang tubuhnya seperti digerayangi oleh tatapan mata onyx mesum dari teman sekelasnya itu.

Naruto merinding seketika.

**Uchiha no Aiko present...**

**Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again**

**Episode 3**

'Prittt'

Guy- sensei meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya pelajaran olah raga. Lalu ia berbalik dan menunjuk Naruto yang baru bangkit dari kursi penonton, bergerak turun menuju keranjang besar bola yang ada di pinggir lapangan gor.

"Naruto! waktunya piket. Kembalikan semua bola- bola basketnya ke keranjang dorong lalu masukkan ke gudang.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto malas sambil memunguti bola.

"Kenapa lemes begitu? Ayo yang lebih semangat dong! Masa muda adalah masa yang paling berharga dan luar biasa. Karena itu, hadapilah dengan semangat masa muda juga. Ayo, bersama- sama songsong hari yang cerah! Taklukkan tantangan dan pantang menyerah! Semangat!" Ucapnya pamer pidato dengan mata berapi- api. Saking berapi- apinya sampai gor ini mau terbakar kena percikan api dari matanya.

"Oke, mengerti? Ya sudah sensei mau istirahat dulu."

Naruto cuma mengangguk lalu memperhatikan senseinya yang keluar Gor. Masih kelihatan semangat. Terlalu semangat malah, ia berjalan sambil pakai gaya kaya orang yang sedang gerak jalan. Saking seriusnya sampai- sampai ia tidak sadar kalau pas jalan, ketika tangan kanannya maju maka kaki kanannya yang ikut maju. Terus giliran tangan kirinya yang maju ke depan, maka kaki kirinya juga ikut maju ke depan. Begitu seterusnya.

"S- so amazing..." Bisik Naruto terpukau dengan aksi spektakuler gurunya. Amit- amit punya guru model begitu.

"Sasuke, rebut bolanya!"

Naruto menoleh. Pertandingan basket yang tadi sempat dihentikan masih berlanjut rupanya. Si raven, berlari cepat dan menyongsong musuh yang merangsek ke wilayah pertahanannya. Dengan cekatan, sekali raih, bola direbut.

Ia mendribel bola dengan lincah saat berbalik menyerang. Satu kali lompatan ketika berada tepat di bawah ring. Tangannya menjulur memasukkan bola. Dan masuk.

Teriakan fans dadakannya membahana. Sasuke cuma tersenyum dan menikmati pujian serta sanjungannya dengan santai.

Sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Si raven itu sudah jadi bintang sejak awal pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Dan bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan skill semacam itu? Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengamati si bintang kelas baru dari sisi pinggir lapangan.

Naruto mengenal betul siapa Sasuke saat SD. Dan ia tahu, bahwa si raven itu bahkan tak bisa memegang bola basket dengan benar...

Ingat, dengan benar!

**Flashback **

Bocah sepuluh tahun yang memakai celana pendek tujuh perdelapan kebesaran itu terlihat ragu- ragu memasuki lapangan SMP Konoha. Seperti style sebelum- sebelumnya, kaos biru berkerahnya dimasukkan ke dalam sabuk. Kaos kakinya nyalip masuk kedalam celana. Sepatu karet berwarna hitamnya terlihat mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari. Dan jangan lupa, bagian belakang sepatunya sebenarnya bisa menyala, andai saja si bocah raven ini tak mempereteli baterainya karena malu pernah diejek temannya kaya anak TK saat pakai sepatu itu dengan lampu kelap- kelip yang siap menyala tiap kali kakinya melangkah. Tapi apa boleh buat itu sepatu pilihan Kaa- sannya loh, jadi ya harus dipakai.

"A- aniki." Panggilnya gugup pada salah satu remaja berumur tiga belas tahun yang punya wajah mirip dengannya.

Itachi berhenti bergurau dengan teman ekstrakulikuler basketnya sementara waktu, lalu menoleh, mendapati adiknya muncul dengan menyodorkan botol minum yang lupa ia bawa.

"Kaa- san menyuruhku datang ke sini untuk mengantar botol air mineral bervitamin milik aniki"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Jawab Itachi singkat, lalu meminum air yang baru saja Sasuke beri.

"Hei, Itachi. Itu adikmu?" Tanya salah satu teman Itachi melihat Sasuke. Teman anikinya ini tinggi- tinggi semua, Sasuke bahkan harus ekstra mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah remaja tanggung itu.

"Wah, kok beda sekali denganmu, ya."

"Iya, pendek. Pasti tidak bisa main basket nanti." Ucap teman Itachi yang satunya. "Haha, tapi untunglah kau tinggi, Itachi. Jadi tak kesulitan buat main basket."

"Setidaknya Uchiha punya keturunan ahli olahraga dalam keluarganya." Sahut yang lainnya. "Uchiha tanpa bisa main basket, apa kata dunia."

Lalu semuanya tertawa serempak. Begitu juga dengan Itachi yang ikut tertawa kecil mengikuti gurauan teman- temannya.

Sasuke menunduk. Lalu dengan lesu ia berpamitan pulang ke kakaknya.

"Aniki, aku pulang dulu."

"Hati- hati."

Sasuke berjalan menyebrang lapangan basket dengan wajah muram. Kacamatanya berkali- kali mau jatuh kalau saja ia tak cekatan membenahi karena terlalu lama menunduk.

Sasuke memang beda dengan kakaknya. Ia sadar itu. Kakaknya, dilihat dari sudut manapun selalu lebih darinya. Lebih pintar, lebih cakep, lebih populer, dan lebih jago main basket...

"Apa daya, memang pendek sih."

Sasuke terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Si rambut pirang itu lagi duduk di atas sepeda BMXnya, berteduh di bawah pohon di pinggir lapangan basket. Lalu dengan santai ia menunjuk ke tengah- tengah lapangan.

"Tuh..."

Sasuke menoleh mengikuti jari telunjuk Naruto.

Dari sudut lapangan muncullah si setan oranye lengkap dengan jearseynya. Mendrabel bola membabi buta seperti orang kesambet lalu dengan spektakuler ia melompat sambil teriak;

"Terimalah, handsome Kyuubi shooooot."

Bola masuk sempurna. Aksi slumdunknya sukses, diakhiri dengan bergelantungan di ring basket sambil tebar pesona.

"Cih, nama yang norak." Ejek Itachi saat si oranye itu turun dari ring.

"Terserah, terserah... yang penting efeknya." Kyuubi sok kasih kiss bay ke anak- anak cewek yang sedang latihan ekstrakulikuler menari di aula terbuka sekolah. Sadar diperhatikan, cowok itu tambah narsis.

Itachi tak banyak omong. Ia merebut bola yang dibawa Kyuubi dan menembakkannya ke ring berlawanan. Tepat diluar busur lingkaran lapangan, dan masuk.

Kyuubi mendelik.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanyanya polos. Tak urung aksi lemparan tiga poin milik Itachi diganjar teriakan kagum para anak cewek dari klub menari.

"Sial." Umpat Kyuubi

Naruto tertawa terbahak- bahak dipinggir lapangan. Puas dengan kakaknya yang sebagai ketua tim basket dalam sekolah malah dipermalukan oleh membernya sendiri.

"Mampus, kau Kyuu."

Sasuke masih memasang wajah masam, tak ikut tertawa. Iya ingat, harusnya ia tak tanya kenapa si pirang ini ada disini. Tentu saja ia kesini untuk melihat kakaknya yang sedang latihan basket bersama teman- temannya. Kebetulan sekolah SMP ini dekat dengan rumah Naruto. Jadi ia bisa sering- sering main ke sini sambil naik sepeda.

Naruto berhenti tertawa, sadar masih diperhatikan si raven itu.

"Kenapa, pingin bisa main basket seperti kakakmu? Kalau begitu harus banyak- banyak minum susu biar tinggi dulu." Cibir Naruto.

"Aku sudah banyak minum susu kok. Nanti pasti tinggi seperti aniki."

"Tapi kayaknya ga bakal bisa deh. Mana buktinya, masih pendek begitu. Masih tinggian juga aku." Ejek Naruto. Faktanya, Naruto memang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke beberapa senti, dan Sasuke jengkel mengakuinya.

"Satu- satunya cara biar kamu tinggi, taruh saja daging di dalam sepatu dan di atas kepalamu, nanti bisa jadi tinggi deh... beberapa senti."

"Aku pasti tinggi. Liat saja Nanti, Dobe!" Jeritnya frustasi. Kemudian ia pergi. Sekilas Naruto bisa melihat kacamata tebalnya berembun.

Naruto mendencih.

"Gitu aja marah. Teme, tunggu!" Pekik Naruto memutar sepedanya lalu mengayuhnya mengejar si raven yang sudah keluar duluan dari gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan nangis dong, aku kan tadi cuma bercanda." Bujuk Naruto, tiba- tiba merasa bersalah. Ia mengayuh sepedanya lirih, menyamakan dengan langkah si raven yang cepat.

"Siapa yang nangis. Aku ga nangis!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menusap air mata yang turun merembes dari kacamatanya.

"Kalau ga nangis terus itu apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto. Si pirang itu oleng ke samping dan jatuh beserta dengan sepedanya.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan Naruto. Ia tetap berjalan sambil mengusap air mata yang terus turun.

Naruto jadi jengkel sendiri. Ia pun bangkit, meninggalkan sepedanya dan berlari menyetop temannya.

"Minggir. Aku mau pulang."

"Nggak, sebelum kamu berhenti menangis."

Sasuke menatap Naruto marah, Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dengan double marah.

Sasuke kalah. Ia menunduk dan menangisnya tambah parah.

"Teme, tolong. Berhenti menangis sekarang juga. Ga ada Uchiha yang menangis seperti ini. Uchiha itu harusnya ga cengeng!"

Lalu Naruto memegang ke dua pundak Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kalau kau ingin bisa main basket seperti kakakmu. Tinggi saja tidak cukup. Kau juga harus punya skill dan skill didapat dari latihan keras."

"Aku... hiks... ingin seperti aniki."

"Kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa!"

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Tatapan mata saphire yang lembut namun tegas itu membuat hatinya sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Lagipula jangan terlalu mengkawatirkan tinggimu, laki- laki selalu ditakdirkan tinggi. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti tinggi. Jadi tunggu saja."

Sasuke membeku. Satu senyuman diakhir kata- kata yang meneduhkan itu membuat pipinya memerah, tanpa ia sadari.

Naruto melepas cengkraman tangannya dari ke dua pundak Sasuke lalu menyilangkannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, kalau kau serius ingin bisa main basket. Mulai besok, sepulang sekolah, ayo kita pergi ke lapangan basket kecil di dekat rumahku. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Kau.. memang bisa?"

"Jangan meremehkanku! Katakan, 'ya sensei!'"

"Hmm... ya, sensei..." Pasrah. Ia berucap lirih sambil malu- malu.

"Lebih keras!"

Sasuke mendengus sampai keluar asap dari hidungnya. Lalu ia mengambil napas dalam- dalam dan menumpahkan semua kekesalannya.

"Ya, senseiiiiiiii! Aku akan mengalahkan anikiiiiiii!"

**Flashback off**

'Tuk'

Naruto berhenti memunguti bola saat sebuah bola baket lainnya menggelinding dari tengah lapangan dan menabrak salah satu ujung sepatu catnya.

Ia menegakkan kepala dan melihat siapa yang berlari mengambilnya.

Ia berlari pelan dengan napas tersengal- sengal. Terlihat bulir- bulir keringat yang setengah membuat kaos olah raganya basah hingga menampakkan otot six packnya yang menonjol di perut.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan badan sebagus itu sekarang, padahal dulu ia ingat badan Sasuke pendek dan kurus ceking. Namun apapun yang terjadi saat ini, si pirang harus mengakui bahwa teman lamanya ini kelihatan lebih...

seksi.

"Aku suka saat kau memakai baju maid yang kemarin. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya setiap hari." Goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto.

Naruto melotot. Lalu langsung pasang kuda- kuda mau menonjok.

"Jangan macam- macam, ya. Akan kubuat hidungmu patah untuk kedua kali jika kau mengucapkannya lagi."

Sasuke cuma tersenyum membalas aksi konyol Naruto.

"Aku melakukannya karena itu tuntutan pekerjaan, teme. Buka karena aku suka!" Tegas Naruto.

"Hn, begitu." Balas Sasuke mengangguk, sok memahami. Tapi wajahnya jadi kelihatan sangat menyebalkan di depan Naruto.

"Ngomong- ngomong soal bekerja, aku juga bekerja." Ucap Sasuke memberi tahu. "Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja."

Naruto mendencih.

"Kau? Bekerja?" Ia tertawa meremehkan Sasuke. Kemudian di ujung tawanya ia menatap wajah Sasuke sengan seyakin- yakinnya. "Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 13.00

Di FU70SHI cafe

.

.

.

.

.

Baju hitam putih bernuansa butler vintage melekat dengan pas di tubuh tingginya, rambut yang sedikit di beri wax. Ia menarik semua bangsnya ke belakang seperti ala gentleman. Serta senyum menawan yang tersungging, membuat semua para hati wanita yang melihatnya dijamin langsung terbang tak karuan.

"Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Butler baru." Ucapnya saat melayani salah satu costumer.

"Huwaaaa... tampan." Desis semua pengunjung perempuan yang ada di cafe secara bersamaan, sedangkan Naruto—

"Homina, homina, homina, homina, homina..." Komat kamit sendiri. Shock mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ternyata bekerja satu tempat dengannya.

Temari tiba- tiba muncul dari tangga lantai dua. Kemudian dengan sumringah ia menyapa para costumer setianya.

"Selamat siang semuanya." Ucapnya ramah. "Para member Fu Seventy Shi cafe sekalian, hari ini kita punya butler baru. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Apa dia cukup tampan?"

"Tampaaaaaan..." Jawab semua perempuan serempak.

"Apa kalian menyukainya?"

"Sukaaaaaaaa..."

"Siapa yang ingin mendapat pelayanan spesial dari Sasuke?"

Semua pelanggan langsung pasang wajah serius berebut angkat tangan.

"Kalau anda menginginkannya. Tolong buat line dan isi waiting list yang ada di sana." Temari menunjuk meja utama yang sudah di isi butler lainnya untuk mencatat nama pelanggan di daftar tunggu. "Dan jangan lupa, karena Sasuke fresh butler maka harga untuk pelayanannya adalah dua kali lipat dari harga biasanya."

Tanpa memperdulikan harga, para pelanggan Temari langsung berbaris antri mengisi daftar waiting list. Bahkan pelanggan yang baru dilayani Sasuke barusan juga ikut mengantri lagi.

"Fu fu fu. Seperti dugaanku, ekspektasi peminatnya sangat tinggi. Aku memang hebat." Temari manggut- manggut sendiri sambil memegang dagu. Lalu ia berpindah ke Sasuke dan menepuk pundak laki- laki muda itu beberapa kali.

"Sasuke- san terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau tertarik bekerja di sini."

"Hn. Biasa saja."

"Tidak. Kau luar biasa. Bahkan untuk bekerja dengan jam yang sama dengan butler paruh waktu lainnya, kau rela dibayar cuma separuh."

"Hn. Uang bukan segalanya."

"Jadi karena kau baru masuk, maka hari ini kau cuma harus bekerja selama tiga puluh menit saja. Cuma untuk pengenalan dan observasi, Sasuke- san."

"Hn. Panggil Sasuke saja."

Temari langsung mengangkat jempolnya setuju.

"Yang di sebelah sana itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk hawa gelap yang ada di sudut kafe.

Temari menoleh.

"Yang ma—" Ia melongo melihat satu- satunya butler yang ia pakaikan baju maid sedang jongkok di sudup kafe. Pundung dengan kabut hitam pekat yang menyelimuti sekitarnya. Merasa hidupnya sudah dihancurkan lagi oleh Sasuke, setidaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Temari skeptis. Yang bersangkutan tak menjawab.

"Dobe, kalau kau jongkok seperti itu, celana dalamnya kelihatan loh."

Naruto mendelik, langsung bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi roknya.

"Dari depan bukan dari belakang."

Naruto ketipu.

Karena ia jongkok dan roknya pendek tentu saja kelihatan celana dalamnya dari depan, bukan dari belakang. Tapi karena yang di depan adalah tembok jadi pasti ya tidak akan ada yang liat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

"Eh, kau mengenal Naruto?" Tanya Temari baru sadar.

"Teman sekelas."

"Hmm, kalau teman sekelas berarti kau tau kalau dia seorang..." Kata- kata Temari berhenti. Ide bejat nan brilian muncul di kepalanya. "Fu fu fu begitu ya. Hmm, bisa jadi, bisa jadi."

Lagi- lagi ia manggut- manggut sendiri mengkonfirmasi ide gila yang melintas dengan sangat lancar di otaknya.

Dari arah depan kafe terdengar bunyi dencitan sebuah mobil limausin hitam yang mengkilat. Lalu dua orang bodyguard yang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakang limausin tersebut.

Temari melihat pintu kafenya dibuka lebar dari luar, kemudian bersamaan dengan cahaya yang terang sebuah karpet merah nan mewah terjulur masuk ke dalam.

"Wah, tamu istimewa datang."

Melihat kode itu, semua butler sudah hafal dengan siapa yang akan datang. Maka sesuai dengan instruksi Temari, para pelayan- pelayan tampan tersebut langsung berbaris berjajar di sisi kiri dan kanan karpet merah, tentu saja kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Terutama Naruto yang kelihatan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dari arah pintu. Bersamaan dengan datangnya cahaya ke emasan yang entah dari mana, muncullah seorang nona cantik dengan berpakaian mewah dan serba bemerek. Saking bermerek dan mahalnya sampai- sampai semua pengunjung perempuan yang ada di kafe langsung menutup mata karena silau.

Gadis itu berjalan melewati karpet merah dengan disambut puluhan butler yang menunduk serempak memberi hormat.

"Selamat datang. Princes Yamanaka- sama."

Gadis itu menyungging senyum anggun.

"Terdengar indah di telinga, seperti biasanya." Desisnya sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang nya yang indah, didampingi dengan background bunga- bunga yang sekali lagi entah dari mana datangnya.

Yamanaka ino. Enam belas tahun. Salah satu anak konglomerat di Konoha. Pelanggan nomer satu dan paling istimewa di FU70SHI cafe. Baginya, cowok tampan adalah segalanya.

Aksi anggunnya terhenti sejenak, mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar ketika menangkap sosok baru yang luar biasa tampan di kafe ini.

"Indah, sungguh indah diantara bunga- bunga lainnya."

Ia mulai berpuisi. Di ikuti gaya yang setengah menari, ia mendekati pemuda incarannya.

" Wahai pemuda yang berdiri di sana, maukah engkau mengucap sebuah nama. Agar aku bisa datang dan menyapa."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke. Singkat, padat, dan jelas ketika gadis itu berehenti tepat di depannya.

"Ooooh... nama yang begitu mempesona. Membuat hatiku menjadi bahagia." Ia melanjutkan puisinya. "Sudikah engkau wahai pemuda yang membuatku terpana, untuk menemaniku selamaya?"

"Tidak."

Seperti dijatuhi batu beton dari atas langit, kalimat singkat Sasuke sukses menyekak Ino, mati kutu seketika hingga mau nyungsep ke lantai. Semua penghuni kafe sweatdrop.

Tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun kembali bangkit. Dengan mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, ia menoleh ke Temari.

"Temari- san, hari ini aku mau ditemani Sasuke. Cuma Sasuke." Ucapnya egois, mengabaikan para pengunjung kafe yang menatapnya sewot.

00OO00

"Silakan nona, latte pesanan anda." Ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan secangkir latte pesanan Ino di meja.

"Sasuke- kun, aku ingin kau duduk sebentar dan berbicang denganku." Pinta Ino.

"Seperti permintaan anda." Balas pemudua tampan itu mengambil kursi di depan Ino. Ino tertawa sombong sekaligus pamer pada seisi pengunjung kafe yang kelihatan masih protes atas perlakuan istimewa yang didapat oleh si anak konglomerat itu.

Bagi member biasa, mereka harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan pelayanan dari Sasuke tapi untuk Ino itu bukanlah perkara besar. Selama ada uang, semuanya lancar.

"Hatchi!" Temari tiba- tiba bersin sendiri saat salah satu bodyguard Ino memberinya cek dengan harga lumayan fantastis untuk menyewa Sasuke sebagai butlernya di hari pertama bekerja untuk melayani nona besar mereka.

"Jadi... Sasuke- kun, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau suka?" Tanya Ino sambil menopang dagu, fokus terhadap Sasuke.

"Orang yang berambut pirang."

Naruto berjengit. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Pura- pura mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Ino senang. Mentang- mentang rambutnya juga pirang.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Melihat orang berambut pirang tidur."

"Hm, tidur?" Ulang Ino. Tak mengerti dengan statement tersebut.

"Tidur." Lanjut Sasuke. "Melihat orang berambut pirang tidur di atas meja sekolah dengan beralaskan bantal sebuah buku."

Naruto menautkan alis sebal. Bukan sok ke ge eran tapi ia yakin bahwa si raven itu sedang membicarakan kebiasaan buruknya saat di sekolah. Keyakinan Naruto bertambah ketika di akhir ucapannya pemuda itu malah melirik padanya dan menyungging senyum miring yang menggoda.

Naruto mendelik. Sadar ditatap, tanpa disadari wajahnya jadi merah. Buru- buru ia membuang muka.

"Hmm... tidur, meja sekolah, dan buku...?"

Sementara itu Ino sedang bergelut dengan otaknya sendiri memecahkan perkataan Sasuke yang susah untuk dipahami.

"Ah aku tau." Kejutnya sumringah. Segera, ia memanggil dua bodyguardnya dengan tiga kali tepukan tangan. Lalu dengan sebuah komando dan perintah dua orang itu mengangguk- angguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, laksanakan!"

"Siap."

Dua orang itu langsung angkat kaki keluar kafe.

Ino kembali berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah mantap.

"Sasuke- kun, kalau kau suka melihat orang berambut pirang tidur di atas meja sekolah dengan beralaskan bantal buku, maka aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu."

"Hn?" Balas Sasuke datar.

Lalu lima menit kemudian, dua pria itu beserta bala bantuan membawa masuk sembilan meja sekolah yang digabungkan dan disusun menjadi persegi panjang, di atasnya ditaruh satu spring bad ukuran single, bed cover, selimut hangat,dan bantal.

Semua penghuni kafe cengok.

Tiba- tiba saja muncul, dengan sangat instan, sebuah tempat tidur siap pakai di tengah- tengah ruangan FU70SHI cafe.

"Aku akan tidur di sana, dan melakukan apa yang kau suka."

Ia naik ke tempat tidur instan itu, menarik selimutnya tinggi- tinngi, lalu dengan sekali tepukan seorang bodyguard datang sambil meletakkan sebuah buku di atas bantal.

"Sasuke- kun, aku akan tidur. Kau boleh memandangiku sepuas hatimu." Ia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal beralaskan buku tulis.

"Selamat menikmati. Oyasumi." Ucapnya percaya diri, padahal ia salah presepsi.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Tepat ketika Ino menutup mata, Sasuke malah berdiri dari kursi dan menuju ke arah si bos kafe.

"Temari- san, ini sudah jam setengah dua. Waktu observasiku selesai. Terima kasih telah menerimaku bekerja. Sampai jumpa besok." Si raven itu menyerahkan kembali name tag butlernya, lalu langsung minggat begitu saja.

Semua pengunjung kafe masih cengok. Temari sweatdrop. Bingung apa yang ia harus lakukan dengan seorang pelanggan yang nekat tidur dengan membuat tempat tidur dadakan dengan menggunakan meja sekolah dan springbed yang diletakkan di tengah- tengah ruangan kafe miliknya.

"Oooh... Sasuke- kun." Bisik Ino mengigau di dalam mimpinya. Tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Nasib orang ke pede an.

- Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again -

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, kerja part time Naruto selesai. Dengan gontai ia keluar dari pintu belakang kafe untuk pulang.

Tepat ketika ia berbalik, sebuah helem meluncur ke arahnya. Hampir saja helem itu jatuh kalau saja ia tidak menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Pakai helm itu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Kepala Naruto tiba- tiba kembali pening.

Ia sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos polos tak bermotif serta sebuah jaket berwarna biru gelap dengan bulu- bulu yang menghiasi tudungnya, menunggu Naruto sambil duduk di atas sepeda motor sportnya.

Demi jeans buluk Kyuubi yang tidak pernah dicuci selama berabad- abad, kenapa si teme ini selalu muncul dengan style keren dimanapun ia berada? Rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya kesal.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pulang." Males mengomel, Naruto menolak dengan menyodorkan helem itu kembali kepada si pemiliknya.

Sasuke mendencih. Menaikkan satu alisnya ia berujar;

"Kenapa, kau takut?" Ejeknya. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang pengecut, dobe."

Naruto mengepalkan berubah pikiran. Tanpa banyak bicara ia memakai helem itu kemudian mendekati Sasuke. Si raven sedikit terjingkat ketika si pirang menggunakan ke dua pundaknya sebagai pegangan untuk naik ke motornya.

"Tarik kata- katamu, teme. Aku bukan seorang pengecut."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Seperti Naruto mengenal Sasuke, maka seperti itulah Sasuke juga mengenal Naruto. Tidak sulit untuk mengompori Naruto, karena ia tau si pirang itu sangat alergi dengan kata 'pengecut'

Sasuke memakai helm dan menyalakan motornya. "Peganganlah dengan erat jika kau tidak mau jatuh, dobe."

"Kau bilang apa- hwaaaa..."

Naruto terjingkat dan reflek memeluk pinggang Sasuke saat ia manarik gas motornya keras.

"Temeeeeeee, jangan cepat- cepat aku tidak mau mati." Rengek Naruto ketakutan ketika motor itu melaju seratus km/jam. Saking cepatnya laju motor tersebut jalanan yang dilihat Naruto sampai berubah menjadi kilatan cahaya yang berubah warna- warni setiap detiknya.

"Setidaknya tidak mau mati denganmu." Tambahnya berbisik gemeteran. Ia menutup mata menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke karena takut.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum dari balik helemnya melihat tangan si pirang itu mengait begitu kuat di perutnya. Tak menggubris teriakan ketakutan Naruto, Sasuke malah menambah kecepatan laju motornya lebih tinggi lagi.

00OO00

"Aku pasti sudah mati..., mati, tidak mau mati..."

Sasuke senyum- senyum sendiri saat membantu Naruto turun dari motor. Si pirang itu masih merancau tak karuan setengah sadar. Bahkan saat Sasuke menggandengnya dan menuntunnya masuk ke sebuah taman, ia masih menutup mata dengan badan yang masih gemeteran mirip anak umur lima tahun yang takut disuntik.

Taman itu sudah tua dan tak terurus. Daun- daun berguguran terdengar gemerisik di bawah kaki Sasuke dan Naruto saat mereka menginjaknya. Sasuke berhenti di salah satu fasilitas taman yang lebih terurus dari pada fasilitas lainnya. Ia melepas gandengan tangannya ketika kaki mereka sudah menginjak tanah yang lebih datar dan halus seperti lapangan.

'Blar'

Naruto agak silau. Ia membuka mata, empat cahaya lampu berukuran besar membuat matanya buta sementara. Namun perlahan pengelihatannya kembali normal.

"Ini..." Ia terbelalak terkejut menyadari dimana ia berada. Sebuah lapangan basket kecil yang dikelilingi banyak pohon. Naruto benci pelajaran biologi, jadi ia tidak tau pohon- pohon apa saja itu. Yang dia ingat dulu ia sering memanjat di sana. Kelihatan tinggi dan kokoh, tapi sekarang dengan seiring berlalunya waktu pohon itu jadi kelihatan pendek dan kurus. lalu saat Naruto mendongak, ia melihat salah satu lampu besar yang dipasang diatas tiang. Dulu lampunya sangat mengkilat, ia sering menyalakannya meskipun di siang hari. Alhasil langsung dimarahi penjaga taman waktu ketahuan.

Dan... ada satu lagi yang tak pernah Naruto lupa dari tempat ini. Ia menunduk. Ia berada di tengah- tengah garis lingkaran lapangan basket. Menggeser sepatunya beberapa senti ke belakang, ia sudah menemukannya. Sebuah tanda X kecil yang ia buat dengan cat tembok yang ia ambil dari gudang rumahnya. Naruto membuatnya agar ia berdiri di sana dengan fokus sebelum berlari dan melakukan lemparan ke dalam ring basket. Ini adalah tempat dimana ia melatihnya.

Ini... adalah lapangan basket mini yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Benturan teratur sebuah bola dengan lantai lapangan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia berbalik, dan menemukan Sasuke sedang memainkan bola basketnya.

"Bernostalgia, dobe?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan muka kesal. Ia senang bisa melihat lapangan mini ini lagi, tapi ia masih jengkel dengan aksi kebut- kebutan Sasuke yang barusan di jalan.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat seseram mungkin. Ia melotot dan alisnya menaut membuat lengkungan besar di dahi, rambut pirang liarnya mencuat kemana- mana dari balik helem yang belum ia lepas. Gagal total, bukannya ia membuat sasuke ketakutan dengan ekspresi itu, tapi malah membuat si bungsu Uchiha memalingkan wajahnya. Pura- pura membersit hidung menutupi senyum. Jujur, wajah Naruto malah lebih kelihatan imut dengan helem yang ia pakai sekarang. Apalagi dengan gambar sebuah tempelan stiker pita besar berwarna merah di kaca helemnya.

Astaga, darimana Sasuke mendapat helem itu? Sungguh cocok dengan dobenya. Pasti sengaja.

"Kenapa ketawa? Apanya yang lucu?!" Naruto sewot. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak ada." Ia memaksa wajah stoicnya berhenti tersenyum.

Sasuke menghentikan dribelan pelan bolanya dan mengamit bola itu ditangan.

"Dobe aku menantangmu bertanding basket."

"Menantang?"

"Kalau aku kalah aku akan keluar dari FU Seventy Shi cafe."

"Keluar dari Fu Seventy Shi cafe dan berhenti menggangguku." Ucap Naruto mengoreksi.

"Hn." Sasuke sok mikir dengan wajah yang dibuat- buat. "Kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa berjanji."

Naruto masih menunggu.

"Tapi baiklah, jika itu maumu." Sasuke melempar bola basketnya ke Naruto. Naruto menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Kau duluan, dobe."

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia malah melempar kembali bolanya ke Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya lagi.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Kau lupa siapa aku, teme?" Ucap Naruto sambil melepas helemnya dan melempar benda itu ke rerumputan dipinggir lapangan. Angin malam bergerak pelan menggoyang rambut pirangnya di bawah sinar lampu yang berpadu dengan sinar bulan.

Sasuke mendencih.

"Tentu aku tidak lupa..." Ada jeda di sana, lalu ia mengucapkan panggilan lama itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"... Sensei."

"Majulah, teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Dencitan sepatu catnya menjadi awal ia menyerang. Naruto terbelalak. Bahkan sebelum otaknya memberi perintah untuk memblok, si raven itu sudah melewatinya dengan mudah, melesat menyonsong ring. Dan masuk.

"Ce- cepat." Bisik Naruto tergagap. Ia berbalik dan melihatnya sudah kembali memegang bola. Mendribel santai dengan menikmati wajah terkejut Naruto.

"Jangan dianggap serius. Yang tadi itu cuma pemanasan kok, belum mulai."

Satu otot simpang tiga berkedut di kening Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkanku, teme!" Pekiknya. Ia berlari merebut bola. Sasuke mundur selangkah, Naruto hampir terjerembab karena bola diluar jangkauan tangannya. Dengan wajah datar Sasuke melempar bolanya ke belakang tanpa melihat. Bola melambung tinggi dan masuk ke ring.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Naruto tak percaya. Seperti dejavu. Seperti Kyuubi yang dipermalukan Itachi tujuh tahun lalu di lapangan SMP waktu itu. Naruto mengalami hal yang sama seperti kakaknya.

Ia memegang bolanya kembali. Sambil mendribel pelan, ia berjalan memutari Naruto.

"Kalau kau menang, aku akan berhenti dari Fu Seventy Shi cafe dan berhenti mengganggumu." Ulangnya mengingatkan. "Tapi kalau aku yang menang..."

Sekarang posisinya sudah kembali di depan Naruto.

Ia menyeringai.

"Kabulkan tiga permintaanku."

"Kau tidak akan menang."

Seringai itu masih mengembang.

"Hn... Katakan itu setelah kau bisa merebut bola ini dariku, do-" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti. Sebuah tangan merengkuh cepat bola basketnya lalu dengan gerakan memutar ia melempar dari arah busur luar lingkaran. Bola melambung lurus. Berputar pelan di bibir ring dan masuk.

Lemparan tiga poin. Mirip seperti style Itachi saat melempar. Sesuatu yang Sasuke ingin lakukan saat SD dulu.

Naruto berbalik. Kini giliran si pirang itu yang pamer.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan remehkan aku, teme."

Berusaha mengumpulkan kembali sorot mata angkuh, Uchiha bungsu itu memang tak boleh meremehknnya. Dulu ada sebuh alasan kenapa Sasuke memanggilnya sensei, bukan sekedar karena pemuda ini yang mengajarinya basket karena Sasuke tak bisa main basket sama sekali tapi memang Sasuke sudah mengakuinya, bahwa si pirang ini punya faktor X dalam darahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Minato, kau sudah menelpon Kyuubi?

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto."

"Tenang saja. Anak gadisku pasti baik- baik saja kok."

"Anak gadis?" Wanita berambut merah itu berhenti mencuci piring, melongokkan wajah sebalnya pada suaminya yang sedang menyeruput kopi diruang tengah. "Minato, anak bungsu kita laki- laki, bukan perempuan."

"Aku tau, aku tau, honey." Laki- laki paruh baya itu tertawa renyah lalu menunjuk deretan foto yang dipajang di bufet ruang tengahnya. "Coba lihat foto- fotonya, aku kangen Naru- chan yang pakai baju perempuan."

Salah satu foto berbingkai pigura oval menampakkan bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang memakai gaun putih, rambut pendeknya dihias bando berwarna merah. Wajahnya kelihatan manyun didekap ayahnya dari samping, mungkin karena waktu itu ayahnya sangat keterlaluan karena mendandaninya sebagai anak perempuan.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan, honey. Tapi meskipun Naruto laki- laki, aku bersukur dia seperti perempuan."

"Jangan mengada- ada."

Di samping pigura itu, terpajang figura lainnya. Foto jaman dulu. Foto seorang remaja berambut merah panjang yang sedang memegang piala. Dengan senyum lebarnya yang mirip seratus persen seperti senyum Naruto ia memegang piala yang bertuliskan;

'Juara satu kejuaraan nasional bola basket putri se Konoha.'

"Aku tidak mengada- ngada kok. Dia memiliki rambut kuningku tapi punya wajah cantik milikmu. Klop kan?"

"Haaa, benarkah?"

"Iya. Kalau dia perempuan, pasti aku akan mengajaknya shopping beli baju tiap hari."

Disamping pigura itu nampak pigura lain yang menampilkan foto seorang laki- laki berambut kuning yang sedang berfoto dengan petinggi Konoha sambil pegang piagam yang bertuliskan;

'Penghargaan pelatih basket terbaik tahun 2011.'

"Tapi Minato, ini sudah tiga bulan lebih Naruto tidak pulang. Aku jadi kawatir. Apalagi Kyuubi bilang bahwa Naruto akhir- akhir ini sering pulang malam."

"Jangan- jangan Naru sudah punya pacar."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, aku jadi penasaran. Pacar Naru ganteng apa cantik ya?"

"Minato!"

"Hahaha, becanda honey, becanda."

Satu lagi foto yang dicetak dengan kamera SLR keluaran terbaru. Foto seorang anak laki- laki berambut oranye yang dengan narsisnya mencium medali emas dengan background di belakang nya, tertulis dengan huruf besar;

'Kejuaraan basket antar kota tahun 2007.'

"Sudah jangan becanda terus. Aku mau menelpon Kyuubi kalau begitu." Wanita berambut merah itu beranjak dari dapur dan menuju tangga lantai dua. Namun baru beberapa mendaki anak tangga, langkahnya berhenti.

"Minato, sepertinya ada yang bermain basket."

Pria berambut kuning itu menaikkan alisnya, mencoba menajamkan telinga.

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Di lapangan basket dekat rumah."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal- sengal. Keringat mengucur deras di kening. Ia sudah mencopot jaketnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Naruto, kini ia yang menguasai bola. Si pirang itu juga sudah lepas blazer, meninggalkan kemeja putihnya yang acak kadut.

Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Sasuke, si pirang itu masih mempertahankan dribelannya sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyerang kembali. Permainan basket sudah berjalan selama tiga pulih menit. Kedudukan poin, imbang.

"Kita akhiri saja, teme." Ucapnya. "Satu kali lagi lemparan. Kalau aku yang berhasil memasukkannya maka aku menang, tapi kalau kau bisa merebutnya dariku dan mencuri poin, maka kau yang menang."

"Tak masalah, dobe."

Sasuke melirik sepatu cat Naruto yang talinya sudah menjulur lepas tak karuan.

"Sepatumu, dobe. Kau tak mau istirahat sebentar untuk mengikatnya?"

Sebuah faktor X. Ibunya adalah atlit basket nasional. Ayahnya adalah pelatih profesional basket. Sedangkan kakaknya, adalah kapten tim yang membawa tim basket SMP Konoha menjuarai turnamen basket antar kota.

Naruto punya faktor X. Sebuah keturunan keluarga yang membuatnya hebat dalam bermain basket.

"Konyol. Masa bodoh dengan tali sepatu, teme. Meskipun aku jatuh karena tali sepatu, pertandingan tetap lanjut." Pekik Naruto. "Ayo selesaikan sekarang juga!"

Si pirang itu melesat. Sasuke berusaha membloknya dari kiri, berusaha mencuri bola. Namun sebelum bola itu tersentuh tangan Naruto melemparnya ke atas. Berputar melewati Sasuke dan menjemput bolanya dari belakang.

Sasuke terkecoh. Si dobe tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dengan yakin ia berlari menyongsong ring, ia melompat mendorong bola, namun satu sepatunya menginjak tali sepatu lainnya dan—

Ia oleng ke depan. Kerasnya lapangan basket adalah atu- satunya pemandangan yang menyambut wajahnya. Naruto terbelalak tak dapat mengelak.

Tiba- tiba tanpa suara, sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, memutar tubuh Naruto menghadap dadanya lalu jatuh bersama.

.

.

'Kenapa pakai cat segala? Tuh kan sepatuku jadi kotor.'

Dalam kegelapan pelukannya. Suara- suara masa kecil itu kembali terdengar. Memori lama yang menguar, menyelimuti otaknya dalam sekejap.

**Flashback**

"Haduuuh.. Cuma sepatu doang yang kena. Kalau yang kena mukamu dan permanen ga bisa dihapus, baru kamu boleh ngomel."

"Tapi kenapa sih pakai acara ngecat lapangan basket segala. Kalau ketahuan kan bisa dimarahi."

"Kalau ketahuan yang tinggal lari." Ucap si pirang enteng sambil mengecat tanda X di tengah- tengah lapangan basket taman dekat rumahnya.

"Dengan adanya tanda ini, kalau aku ga bisa melatihmu kamu bisa latihan sendiri. Menurutku cara terbaik melempar ya dari tengah- tengah lapangan basket." Ucap Naruto sok menggurui. "Matamu kan mines, teme. Siapa tahu kalau tidak ada aku kau tidak bisa membedakan mana pusat lingkaran lapangan basket."

"Mataku cuma mines, bukan buta. Tanpa tanda X ini aku masih bisa lihat kok." Sasuke sewot sendiri.

"Nah sudah selesai." Naruto tak menggubrisnya, ia berlari mengambil dua bola basket. Lalu memberikan satu pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau berdiri di atas tanda X itu." Perintahnya

Sasuke mendelik. "Yang benar saja. Catnya belum kering, dobe. Nanti kena sepatuku bagaimana?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya mendengar keluhaan temannya itu.

"Ya sudah maju sedikit."

Akhirnya mereka berdua mulai latihan. Sasuke sudah berlatih dengan Naruto selama dua minggu, dan selama dua minggu Sasuke mulai tak sabar ingin melakukan aksi hebat seperti Itachi. Melempar bola dari jarak jauh.

"Untuk permulaan, kita belajar melempar dari tengah- tengah lapangan." Ucap Naruto membimbing. "Cara melemparnya. Pegang bagian belakang dan bawah bola. Angkat tinggi, fokus ke ring lalu... lempar."

Bola melambung, meluncur rapi. Seperti sebuah magnet bola itu langsung menuju ring dan masuk dengan sukses.

Sasuke terpukau. Ia mengangguk- angguk mengingat instruksi Naruto. Gilirannya mempraktekkannya.

"Pegang bagian belakang dan bawah bola... Angkat tinggi, fokus ke ring lalu... lempar!"

Bola melayang cepat. Menghantam ring keras, mantul dan menuju kepala Sasuke.

'Duak!'

**Flasback off**

'Bruk'

Tubuh Naruto jatuh ke lantai. Namun tak sedikitpun terasa sakit. Yang ia rasakan adalah dekapan erat. Ia membuka mata perlahan. Bola mata saphirenya terbelalak melihat si raven itu terbaring dibawahnya. Mereka jatuh bersama. Dengan Sasuke yang jatuh lebih dulu, melindunginya dari kerasnya lapangan basket.

- Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again -

"Kau menang."

Sasuke menghentikan aksi memasang uwabaki sejenak saat tiba- tiba suara itu muncul di sampingnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan melihat pemuda pirang itu pagi- pagi sekali sudah datang ke sekolah dan menemuainya di depan loker sepatu.

"Aku sudah merubah peraturan sesukaku sendiri. Aku bilang meskipun aku jatuh kau masih bisa meneruskan pertandingan, tapi kau malah... kau malah..." Naruto kelimpungan. Mukanya jadi merona melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menanggapinya santai. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil sepatu catnya, memasukkanya ke loker.

"Dobe, kau tau kan aku bukan orang yang suka mendengar orang menarik kata- katanya kembali."

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata- kata ku." Ucap Naruto cepat. "Aku bukan pembohong dan pengecut. Kau menang. Dan kau boleh minta tiga permintaan dariku."

Sasuke membuang mukanya sebentar, lalu menatap Naruto yang wajahnya bersungguh- sungguh dengan setengah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, aku—"

'Tuk'

Sasuke mengernyit mersakan ada yang menabrak Uwabakinya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan mendapati entah dari kapan karpet merah nan mewah itu sudah tergelar dari ujung sampai tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Wah siapa itu?"

"Cantiknya..."

Para anak laki- laki yang berdiri di lorong terperangai ketika di atas karpet itu, berjalan dari ujung lorong dengan anggunnya, seorang nona berambut pirang yang mirip bangsawan. Tak ketinggalan dua bodyguard mengawalnya di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Yamanaka... ino?" Bisik Naruto di belakang Sasuke. "Sedang apa dia di sini?"

Sasuke tak bergeming, menatap cewek itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- kun." Sapanya dengan senyum ceria. "Aku datang kesini untuk mengundangmu ke Couple Dance Party tahunan dari sekolahku, Hana Gakuen School." Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan undangan miliknya.

"wooaaa... Hana Gakuen School? Bukankah itu sekolah elit kusus putri yang ada di Konoha?"

"Sekolah anak orang kaya semua."

"Beruntung sekali, beruntung!"

Para cowok dan cewek mulai berbisik- bisik sendiri di belakang Ino. Membuat kepala cewek pirang ini tambah gede, lagi- lagi karena ge er.

Masih dengan wajah datar Sasuke mengambil undangan tersebut.

"Itu adalah pesta dansa tahunan di sekolahku. Jadi yang datang harus membawa pasangan." Jelasnya. "Hmm, ngomong- ngomong soal pasangan, aku sudah menolak puluhan cowok yang berusaha mengajakku ke pesta dansa itu. Aku pikir aku cuma cocok dengan satu orang, karena itu aku menolak mereka semua. Bagiku mereka tidak keren. Aku Cuma mengharapkan ada orang yang sangat tampan yang mau menemaniku ke pesta itu, jadi—"

"Dobe, kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Ino melotot.

"Tidak boleh!" Bentaknya menggebrak loker. Semua siswa yang ada di lorong terjingkat.

Ia maju selangkah ke arah Naruto menatapnya denagn mata setajam silet.

"Aku adalah ketua dari organisasi keamanan di sekolahku. Peraturan adalah peraturan, bahwa laki- laki yang diundang harus bersama dengan perempuan, bukan laki- laki."

Naruto menyeringai saat Ino maju satu langkah lagi ke arahnya, membuatnya mundur satu langkah menyamping.

"Kalau sampai ada yang melanggar peraturan aku tidak akan segan- segan menghukum pasangannya dengan sangat kejam."

Ino maju lagi selangkah dengan mata seperti zombi yang kelaparan, Naruto kembali selangkah mundur.

"Meski aku sering datang ke Fu Seventy Shi cafe tapi bukan berarti aku seorang fujoshi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang ku suka datang ke sana dengan seorang laki- laki. Dan kalau aku sampai melihatnya..."

Ino maju satu langkah, Naruto mundur selangkah tapi tak bisa karena tersudut di loker sepatu.

"... Aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk menculiknya, memotongnya kecil- kecil, dan menjadikannya makanan ikan hiu piaraanku di rumah."

"Hiiiiyyyy..." Semua cowok yang ada di lorong langsung mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

Ino mendekatkan wajanya. Ia menyeringai bak iblis yang mengancam nyawa.

"Kau mengerti?"

Naruto tersudut dengan muka mau mewek. Pasrah ia manggut- manggut.

"Good boy, good boy..." Ia menepuk pelan kepala pirang itu.

"Jadi... Sasuke- kun." Meninggalkan Naruto, ia kembali ke Sauke dengan senyum bak malaikat. "Aku tunggu ya. Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu pergi ke pesta dansa, aku siap pergi denganmu. Jaa ne..."

Lalu si nona iblis itu pergi dan menghilang di ujung lorong.

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat si pirang masih terpaku di loker sambil pasang wajah merinding.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kabulkan permintaanku yang pertama."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan muka polos.

Sasuke memberikan undangan itu pada Naruto. lalu tanpa aba- aba ia menarik tubuh si pirang mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Beberapa detik mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke, wajah Naruto memerah dan mata saphirenya membelalak tak percaya.

"Ka- kau pasti bercanda, teme?" Bisik Naruto gemetar, membayangkan dirinya menjadi umpan ikan hiu jika ketahuan.

**TBC**

**Iya pairingnya Sasuke X Naruto tapi pas waktu mereka kecil peran kayaknya bisa dibalik karena Naruto lebih galak ya hahaha.**

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani: Entu saya sudah kontrak bang Tachi tapi Cuma bentar di flashback. Bang Tachi honornya mahal takut ga bisa bayar #plak**

**Autumn. Aoki: Iya ada unsur maid- maidnya. Soal Gaara, nanti pasti perasaannya berkembang sendiri pada waktunya. Menurut saya kalau SasuNaru ga ada Gaara ga rame hehehe **

**Mifta cinya: Iya yang nongkrong Fujoshi semua termasuk yang punya kafe juga.**

**Makasih semuanya yang sudah baca. **

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre **

**Romance dan Humor**

**Rate **

**T**

**.**

**Staring **

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sabaku Gaara**

**dan**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Warning**

**Boys love**

**Previous episode...**

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto lalu membisikkan permintaannya di telinga si pirang

"Permintaan pertama. Temani aku ke pesta dansa Hana Gakuen School, dan... datanglah dengan penampilan perempuan dari ujung kaki sampai kepala."

Mata Naruto terbelalak, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.

"Ka- kau pasti bercanda?"

**Uchiha no Aiko present...**

**Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet you Again**

**Episode 4**

"Naruto, kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Gaara kawatir. Ia menelengkan kepala ke samping guna mencermati wajah Naruto yang kelihatan muram tertutupi oleh wig pirang panjang yang ia kenakan.

Seperti janji Gaara di hari pertama Naruto bekerja, bahwa pemuda berambut merah ini akan setia mampir ke kafe Nee- sannya untuk menemani Naruto. Mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti baju yang merangkap otomatis menjadi ruang makan atau bersantai bagi butler yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat.

Sudah sepuluh menit waktu rehat berlalu tapi pemuda imut ini kelihatan betah untuk mendiamkan ramen cup miliknya di meja begitu saja. Seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya.

"Apa ramennya tidak enak?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Yang bersangkutan cuma menggeleng sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, mau aku suapi?" Tawar Gaara. Kali ini ia mengangguk. Dengan telaten Gaara mengambil ramen cup Naruto, memilin minya hingga membentuk segumpal lilitan kecil di garpu. Ia meniup sebentar agar panasnya cepat hilang, lalu menyodorkannya.

"Naruto buka mulutmu aa..."

Naruto menegakkan kepala, membuka mulut.

"Aaa.."

"Aaa- aam, enak." Ia melahap mi ramen itu lebih dulu dari Naruto, lalu mengusap setitik kuah yang merembes dari sudut bibir. "Romantis sekali. Kalau saja aku tidak tau bahwa Naruto ini laki- laki pasti aku mengiranya sebagai pacarmu Sabaku- san. Perhatianmu sungguh hangat, saking hangatnya sampai- sampai bikin hatiku ikutan hangat. Tapi kenapa ya, hangatnya kok bisa menyamai api neraka?"

Gaara membeku. Naruto menoleh ke samping dengan gerakan kepala patah- patah mirip kaya engsel pintu yang lama tidak diminyaki.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan masa bodoh pada Naruto yang menatapnya syok.

"Oh, kau mau disuapi juga? Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya." Sasuke merebut ramen dari tangan Gaara dengan kasar lalu dengan sok akrab dia menyuapi Naruto tapi si pirang itu tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa? Ayo buka mulutmu." Bujuknya. "Aah, aku tau. Atau kau ingin disuapi dengan cara berbeda. Bagaimana kalau aku suapi pake mulutku?"

"Maukan?" Tambahnya mengerling.

Tak membalas godaan Sasuke, Naruto memalingkan wajah. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menggandeng Gaara keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Gaara saat Naruto terus menggandengnya. Gaara pikir Naruto cuma mengajak keluar ruangan istirahat tapi si pirang ini malah menerobos pintu belakang dan keterusan menyeretnya hingga keluar menyusuri jalan sempit di belakang kafe.

Naruto terdiam. Karena penasaran Gaara mengamatinya. Entah karena efek jalan cepat atau apa, wajah cantik itu merona. Belum sempat Gaara bertanya, Naruto malah mendahului dengan menampilkan aksi aneh. Ia menghirup udara banyak- banyak dalam satu tarikan napas lalu menghembuskannya. Menghirup lagi lalu menghembuskannya. Begitu berulang kali sampai ia dapat memastikan bahwa detak jantungnya melambat seperempat detik dan kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Hahaha tidak kok." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Tapi kenapa—"

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. "Potongnya. "Oh ya, Gaara. Kira- kira harga gaun pesta berapa ya?"

"Hm, kalau yang bagus dan bermerek mungkin di atas jutaan. "Naruto kelihatan memutar otak sebentar, Gaara jadi penasaran karenanya. "Kenapa tiba- tiba tanya gaun pesta?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Menimang- nimang antara menceritakan masalahnya pada Gaara atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas kepalanya tidak muat lagi untuk menampungnya, ia butuh curhat dan tempat sampah terbaik sepanjang masa yang ia miliki untuk menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya ya cuma orang ini.

"Gaara, maukah kau berjanji ya kalau aku cerita kau tidak akan menceritakannya pada orang lain?" Ucap Naruto memohon.

Gaara menggeleng mantap. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku."

"Jadi, begini—"

"Kau tidak berencana menarik lagi janjimu dengan menceritakan permintaanku pada temanmu kan?"

Suara _baritone_ itu menyela tiba- tiba, Naruto berjengit mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendadak kembali bad mood.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa maksudmu menceritakan urusan kita berdua pada orang lain?" Ucap Sasuke sekilas menatap Gaara.

"Gaara bukan orang lain" Bantah Naruto. "Gaara adalah teman dekatku. Jadi wajar jika aku menceritakan apapun yang aku ingin ceritakan padanya. Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu."

"Aah, teman dekat. Kalau dia teman dekatmu, kalau begitu aku apa? Bisakah aku dianggap teman dekat juga?"

"Atau lebih dekat dari teman dekat?" Tambah Sasuke dengan kerlingan menggoda, yang langsung membuat penyakit sesak napas Naruto kambuh lagi.

"Bukan!" Teriak Naruto ketus. "Kau itu Cuma teme. Teme yang menyebalkan yang menggangguku terus menerus!"

Sasuke tak membalas. Ia Cuma tertawa kecil melihat si pirang itu menggaduh seperti anak perempuan.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi agar kau mengerti?"

Naruto terus mengomel, membuat Gaara tanpa sadar terus mengamatinya dari dekat. Entah lagi- lagi itu karena Naruto terlalu emosi atau karena alasan lain, wajah cantik itu kembali merona.

"Hei, Sabaku- san, apa kau mau tahu kenapa dia bertanya soal gaun pesta?"

Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kemarilah akan ku beri tahu." Tawar Sasuke mengabaikan delikan mata Naruto. Sebelum Naruto melarangnya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah Sasuke, mendengarkan dengan seksama saat Sasuke membisiki telinganya.

"Apa—?" Mata Gaara melebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan, teme?" Tanya Naruto was- was ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Gaara yang terkejut.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia cuma pasang seringai sambil berlalu.

"Naruto, apa itu benar bahwa kau kalah tanding basket dari Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara panik menghentikan temannya yang akan mengejar si raven.

"Iya."

"Karena itu kau mengabulkan tiga permintaannya?"

"Iya." Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Dan permintaannya, kau harus menikah dengan Sasuke?

"I— apa?!"

"Dan karena itu, kau membutuhkan gaun pesta. Kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Ti— tidak Gaara! Siapa yang mau menikah? Aku ini laki- laki, masa aku menikah dengan laki- laki!"

"Hahaha, aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau, dobe." Celetuk Sasuke sambil membuka pintu belakang kafe, dan langsung disambut oleh lemparan super ganas dari sepatu fantovel Naruto namun gagal, karena pemuda itu lebih dulu masuk sebelum kena timpuk.

- Hello Dobe, Nice to Meet You Again -

Kamar mandi besih kinclong dengan bebek- bebekan Kyuubi yang tersusun rapi di atas bathub. Dapur terlihat teratur tanpa sampah bungkus makanan yang berserakan. Ruang tamu sudah disapu dan dipel, bahkan saat Naruto berlari sampai ngepot ke ruang tengah ia melihat Kyuubi sedang duduk diam di depan sofa, melihat serial kartun kesukaannya dengan memakai baju kemeja terbaik yang ia miliki. Celana jeans buluknya hilang dan diganti pakai celana bahan. Mukanya kinclong. Rambutnya klimis. Dan dia ga sedang makan popcorn dalam baskom sekarang, tapi makan apel yang diiris- iris di atas piring kecil dan memakannya pakai garpu bukan pakai tangannya yang campur bolot pantat itu, tapi pakai garpu sodara- sodara! Pakai garpu!

"Dilarang komentar." Ucap Kyuubi, sadar diperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan cengok. "No comment, no critic, no concrit, no flame. Ngebet pengen comment, PM!"

Naruto skeptis. Kenapa Kyuubi jadi kaya author FFn? Baru berpenampilan rapi kaya gitu aja otaknya sudah error.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia mengusap- ngusap dagunya, berpikir dengan pose ala- ala detektif.

Rumah bersih, semua sampah hilang, dan yang membuatNaruto tak percaya adalah bahwa Kyuubi juga kelihatan rapi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Padahal ia tahu benar kalau kakak setannya itu paling anti dengan kebersihan, jorok ga ketulungan. Mandi saja dilakukan kalau dia ingat. Ganti baju untuk dipakai di rumah saja seminggu sekali, mau hemat uang laundry katanya.

'Hmm.. Cuma ada satu orang yang bisa merubah Kyuuby seperti itu.' Pikir Naruto mengingat. 'Atau, jangan- jangan..."

"NARUUUU- CHAAAAANN!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyebutnya, sosok itu sudah berlari naik ke pagar pembatas lantai dua. Meluncur dan menabrak ke arah Naruto. Mereka jatuh bergelindingan seperti bola dengan bunyi 'gedebuk' keras mendarat di ruang tengah.

'Pluk' Kyuubi menjatuhkan garpu.

"Apa perlu menelpon ambulan ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Horor melihat sosok adiknya yang setengah pingsan sedang ditindih orang itu yang kini malah mengusel- ngusel pipi Naruto.

"Naruuu- chaaaaan, aku kangen sekali, kangeeeeennnn." Ia menciumi pipi cubby si pirang.

"Ayah?!" Pekik Naruto terkejut ketika ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya, mengabaikan badannya yang mau remuk redam kena terjangan ayahnya. Pria paruh baya berwajah baby face itu melepaskan pelukan lalu berteriak;

"Kejutan!" Ucapnya dengan tawa lebar dan menarik _confetti_. Alhasil semua kertas warna- warni berhamburan di atas kepala Naruto.

Naruto sweatdrop, Kyuubi juga.

"Apartemen habis dibersihkan sendiri, malah dikotori sendiri. Ckckck, dasar orang tua labil."

'Bletak'

Sebuah vas bunga kayu langsung mendarat di atas kepala Kyuubi. Ia sukses pingsan. Naruto merinding melihat ayahnya yang sedang mengibas- ngibaskan tangan sambil menyeringai sangar.

"Tidak usah kawatir." Bujuk Minato. "Kyuubi kan kepalanya keras seperti batu beton, jadi tengkorak kepalanya pasti tidak mudah bocor hahaha."

Naruto cuma menyeringai kaku. Mentang- mentang di luar rumah, ayahnya berani membully anak sulungnya. Coba jika di rumah pasti tidak berani. Jika Kushina tahu Kyuubi dilempar vas bunga, bisa habis Minato. Kyuubi kan anak kesayangan Kushina.

"Jadi, kenapa ayah datang ke sini?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Yah, karena ayah kangen padamu, Naru- chan." Jawabnya sumringah sambil menoyong pipi putra cantiknya yang imut. "Ibumu juga terus mendesak ayah untuk mengecekmu. Katanya dia juga kawatir."

"Aku baik- baik saja kok."

"Eh, apa itu?" Potong Minato mengernyit melihat sebuah noda berwarna pink yang ada di sudut bibir putra bungsunya. Ia mengusapnya dan mengendusnya.

"Lipstik?"

Naruto mendelik. Badannya kaku mendadak. Gawat, sepertinya ia kurang bersih membersihkan make upnya saat pulang dari kafe tadi.

"Wah, wah, Naru- chanku habis mencium gadis ya? Sampai- sampai lipstiknya nempel begitu." Goda Minato sambil memegang ke dua pipinya sendiri yang bersemu pink, sok imut sampai- sampai rambut kuningnya mendadak kelihatan terkepang menjadi dua.

Naruto mendelik, keluar dari tindihan badan ayahnya.

"Ti- tidak. Naru tidak melakukan itu kok. Sungguh!"

"Oh begitu. Kalau tidak mencium gadis, apa jangan- jangan..." Minato tersenyum laknat. Kali ini wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jadi iblis. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga putranya, ia pun berbisik seksi sambil setengah mendesah erotis. "Naru- chan sendiri yang memakai lipstik ini?"

"I- itu..." Naruto kelagapan. Ia melirik Kyuubi yang mulai menggeliat setengah sadar.

"Ayah, ikut aku ke kamar saja!" Ajak Naruto buru- buru menyeret ayahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju lantai dua.

Saat mereka berdua menghilang di pintu kamar, Kyuubi bangkit dari sofa. Ingat bahwa ia baru saja dilempar ayahnya pakai vas bunga, ia jadi pundung. Jongkok di bawah TV. Backgroud kabut gelap langsung menyelimuti punggungnya.

"Dasar ayah pilih kasih. Padahal aku sudah mau nurut jadi anak ganteng dan rapi seharian, tapi yang disayang tetap saja Naruto." Ratapnya merana menghadapi ayahnya yang tak hanya pilih kasih tapi juga disiplin kebersian dan kerapian. "Ga adil."

Ya, memang ayahnya lebih sayang kepada adiknya karena adiknya wajahnya cantik bukan ganteng kaya dirinya. Kalau diliat- liat wajah ayahnya juga engga ganteng, tapi manis. Kalau ibunya sendiri, Kushina, juga cantik. Apakah salah jika ia ganteng dan bukannya cantik? Kenapa ia diperlakukan tidak adil karena wajahnya ganteng? Apakah kegantengan ini membuatnya menjadi anak yang terbuang? Kyuubi mulai narsis ngalor ngidul.

Tiba- tiba hapenya bunyi. Bunyi sebuah sms masuk. Sambil masih mewek- mewek lebay ia membaca pesan singkat dari nomer yang tidak dikenal tersebut.

_Hari ini anikiku yang ganteng bakal datang ke rumahmu. Sambutlah dia dengan pesonamu. Aku ijininkan buat nyentuh, nyium, ato ngegrepe dia, asal jangan sampai dirape. Jujur, aku belum rela._

_By your beloved brother- in- law_

_Nb: kakak gue itu innocent dan masih virgin kalo elo emang udah ga tahan, ya pelan- pelan aja. _

'Kratak'

"Ngomong apa dia..."

Kyubi meremas hapenya sampai retak. Wajahnya berubah dari wajah mewek melas menjadi iblis kepanasan, merah padam seperti kepiting rebus saus tomat, entah itu karena marah atau karena semu malu. Pokonya campur jadi satu.

"Dasar bocah cupu Uchiha, akan ku bunuh kau!"

**Flashback **

**Seminggu yang lalu...**

"Hai, kakak ganteng, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Kyuubi baru turun separuh dari tangga kampus dan baru saja selesai namatin mata kuliah empat SKS dengan metode ceramah. Sumpah itu kepala Kyuubi langsung panas ngepul. Udah materinya statistika itung- itungan, neranginnya pake bahasa planet yang ta terdeteksi juntrungannya pula. Otak Kyuubi udah mau ancur aja, lumer kayaknya.

"Minggir." Ucap Kyuubi ketus.

Bukannya minggir cowok ganteng itu malah masang seringai cool dan memblokir jalan. Kyuubi pengen banget nabok wajahnya.

"Mau kemana sih? Ke kantin?"

"Bukan urusan lo."

"Kalo gitu barengan aja."

"Gue bilang minggir!"

"Galak amat." Godanya. "Jadi pingin aku cium."

Kyuubi kalap. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik kerah baju cowok itu sudah nyangkut di satu tangannya. "Bocah sialan, apa mau lo?! Gue makan baru tau rasa!"

Cowok itu malah senyum cool lagi sambil bilang;

"Makan saja. Nanti aku adukan pada aniki ku."

"Gue gak takut!" Teriak Kyuubi gahar, " Emang siapa kakak lo? Kalau perlu seret dia ke sini biar gue ajak berantem dan hajar sampai mati."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Apa?!"

"Nama kakakku."

Kyuubi mau membentak lagi tapi suaranya mendadak hilang. Ada dua hal yang membuatnya menjadi demikian. Yang pertama nama itu dan yang kedua adalah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Jika Uchiha Itachi adalah kakaknya, seharusnya wajanya tidak ganteng begini. Seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya waktu SD dulu harusnya ia culun, penampilannya cupu, dan mukanya tidak sekeren ini dan ada banyak lagi kata dan- dan- berputar- putar di kepala Kyuubi sampai pemuda yang ada di depannya itu mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata jadul berframe kotak dari jaman purba. Dan saat kacamata itu sudah nangkring di hidung mancungnya... Kyuubi melongo, mengenali mata onyx dari balik lensa kacamata tebal kaya pantat botol itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Yo, Kyuu nii. Long time no see."

.

.

.

Dan mereka akhirnya berakhir di kantin kampus dengan Kyuubi yang masih mengamati Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sasuke kelihatan santai sambil minum jus tomat pesanannya. Selain kacamata tebal yang masih ia kenakan sekarang, semuanya dari Sasuke berubah total. Hingga penampilannya sekalipun. Kyuubi langsung berasumsi kalau bocah ini ga hanya mengoperasi hidungnya saja tapi juga semuanya. Mana jadi cakep begitu pula. Diam- diam Kyuubi juga pengen operasi plastik, biar wajahnya yang kata- dirinya- sendiri itu ganteng tambah ganteng.

"Kapan kembali ke Kohoha?" Tanya Kyuubi mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kemarin." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil nyedot jus tomatnya.

"Terus ngapain ke sini? Mau ketemu kakak lo?"

"Enggak. Mampir saja. Sambil mau kasih tahu sesuatu padamu, Kyuu- nii."

"Apa?" Kyuubi mengernyit kemudian meneggak minuman kalengnya

"Aku suka Naruto."

'Bruushh'

Jus yang separuh jalan masuk kerongkongan kembali keluar dari mulut. Menyembur ke arah Sasuke yang dengan sigapnya langsung ambil nampan yang ada di meja sebelah untuk nutup mukanya.

"Lo bilang apa?!"

"Gue cinta adek lo."

Sasuke memperjelas. Mengganti kata 'suka' dengan kata 'cinta'. Agar otak bego Kyuubi yang isinya cuman narsis- narsisan itu cepet paham dan tidak bertanya untuk ketiga kali.

"Elo suka sama adek gue?" Tanyanya, di susul dengan ketawa ngakak yang isinya dua puluh lima persen ketawa konyol dan sisanya mencemooh serta mengejek. "Dunia emang edan, ganteng- ganteng belok."

"Kaya elo engga aja."

Kyuubi langsung mingkem.

"Lo bilang apa barusan?"

Wajahnya Kyuubi berubah menjadi serem. Sasuke meletakkan gelas jusnya di meja terus bersandar di kursi sambil menatap Kyuubi tanpa kedip.

"Gue bilang, elo- juga- belok."

Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata kaya ngajari anak TK belajar membaca. Kyuubi langsung naik pitam, ia meremas kaleng minumannya, menggeram kaya singa mau nerkam mangsa.

"Mau cari gara- gara ya?" Tantangnya. "Gue normal. Stright. Atas dasar apa lo ngatain gue belok."

"who's stright? Who's gay? Who knows?" Sasuke mengendikkan pundaknya enteng. "Yang jelas orang stright ga mungkin nulis surat cinta buat cowok kan?" Kyuubi mengeryit saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil yang sudah agak lecek.

"Hn. Surat cinta, surat cinta."

Sasuke mengapit amplop itu pake dua jari kemudian mengibar- ngibarkanya di depan muka Kyuubi. Kyuubi menelengkan wajah mengamati amplop itu. yang jelas ada sebuah gambar rubah kecil di sudut amplop yang warnanya sekarang ketahuan, yakni orange pudar. Kemudian sebuah nama pengirim dan penerima, di tulis pakai bulpen warna merah yang berbunyi.

From Kyuubi

To Itachi

'Jdeer'

Seperti ada petir menyambar pucuk kepala Kyuubi sampai otaknya mau konslet. Nyawanya hampir lepas dari badan, mengetahui bahwa itu surat cintanya yang ia kirimkan pada Itachi waktu SMP dulu.

"Kembalikan!"

Tangan itu mencoba merampas. Namun gagal.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"See." Ia memamerkan surat cinta itu lagi. "You have crush on my brother. And how can a man who has feeling with the other man can be called as stright one, Kyuu nii?'

"Dari mana lo dapat surat itu?" Kyuubi melotot menggebrak meja. Aibnya kebongkar. Sejak SMP, Kyuubi menyukai Itachi tapi Itachi cuek bebek dan ketidak peka annya sudah sampai level stadium akhir. Kyuubi masuk kampus ini pun gara- gara Itachi yang juga kuliah di sini. Meski beda jurusan tapi seenggaknya tetap satu lokasi. Kyuubi sudah nutup rapat masalah ini sejak dulu hingga tidak ada yang pernah tahu, bahkan sampai ia lupa pernah nulis surat itu.

Pokoknya dulu, seingatnya, sehari setelah ia nulis surat itu ia pura- pura main ke rumah Itachi dengan alasan mau mengerjakan PR bersama. Berbekal pengetahuan umum yang ia dapat mengenai kamar Itachi yang ada di lantai dua maka ketika Itachi pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, Kyuubi menyelinap ke lantai atas. Ada dua kamar yang berdampingan di sana dan keduanya mirip. Lalu karena bingung, Kyuubi pilih saja secara asal dan menyelipkan surat itu di bawah pintunya dan...

Penerawangan masa lalu Kyuubi berhenti, bola matanya membulat dan mukanya menjadi horor saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum laknat ke arahnya.

"Jangan- jangan..."

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri dari kursi. "Kau salah menyelipkan surat cintamu. Itu pintu kamarku, bukan pintu di kamar aniki."

Muka Kyuubi menjadi pucat pasi dalam sekejap.

"Dan sorry, sampai saat ini aku belum memberikan surat ini kepada kepadanya."

"Kau.."

"Begini saja, kita buat kesepakatan. Kau bantu aku mendapatkan Naruto dan aku membantumu untuk mendapatkan kakakku yang seksi itu."

"Dasar bocah cupu, kembalikan!"

Tak menggubris penawaran Sasuke, pemuda berambut oranye itu kalap menaiki meja dan menerjang si raven.

Sasuke mendelik ketika Kyuubi menubruknya seperti banteng yang kebakaran tanduk. Ia jatuh ke belakang karena tidak siap menahan beban berat badan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang berusaha merebut surat itu dan Sasuke yang berusaha memperjuangkannya. Mereka berguling, bergumul di lantai dan dijadikan tontonan gratis oleh semua pengunjung kantin.

Adegan itu terus berlanjut sampai ada suara yang mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Apa- apaan ini?"

Kedua pelaku rusuh itu berhenti, bersamaan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Oh, hai aniki." Sapa Sasuke santai seperti biasanya meski mata anikiya sudah mau melotot copot menatapnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya, kesal dengan sikap adiknya yang baru juga dua hari di Konoha sudah seenak udel bikin rusuh di kantin kampus.

"Cuma mampir saja kok. Habis ini juga pulang."

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus cepat pulang, atau kalau tidak aku yang akan menyeretmu pulang. Dasar, bikin malu saja." Dan selanjutnya ia hampir saja melupakan pemuda itu, kalau saja posisinya tidak ada di atas badan Sasuke, dimana perut si raven sudah berada diantara kedua pahanya.

"Dan kau Kyuu..." Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Kyuubi yang melengos. "Posisimu.. kau tidak sedang bermaksud memperkosa adikku kan?"

Kyuubi mendelik. Kalang kabut.

"Ti- tidak, siapa yang memperkosa. Aku tidak melakukan apa- apa kok, aku cuma—"

"Hehe santai saja, Aniki. Lagipula ini enak kok."

"What?!" Jerit Kyuubi langsung mundur lima meter dari Sasuke, menjauh sampai menempel di pojok dinding sambil bilang;

"Bohong Itachi, aku tidak melakukan apa- apa kok. Sungguh! Adikmu pasti sudah gila." Dan bla.. bla... bla... Kyuubi terus nyerocos tanpa henti membuat kepala Itachi jadi pening.

Ia mengangkat tangannya sekali dan Kyuubi langsung bungkam.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan di sini, aku tidak peduli." Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Lanjutkan saja kalau perlu, tapi tolong di tempat lain."

Lalu Itachi pergi. Kyuubi teriak- teriak lagi kaya orang bego. Sasuke cuma ketawa. Poor Kyuubi...

**Flashback off **

Minato duduk di ujung tempat tidur Naruto sambil melipat tangan di dada. Sedangkan putranya bersimpuh di lantai, menunduk, takut menatap mata ayahnya yang sudah mengeras sekarang.

"Jadi, begitulah ayah. Aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya untuk datang ke pesta dansa Hana Gakuen School." Ucap Naruto. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada ayahnya dari mulai kerja part time di FU70SHI cafe, pertandingan basket, sampai dirinya yang harus pergi ke pesta dansa dengan penampilan perempuan.

"Seorang dari keluarga Namikaze atau Uzumaki, tidak boleh sekalipun kalah dalam sebuah pertandingan basket."

"Aku tau. Maafkan aku ayah."

Minato menggebrak meja di sampingnya. Naruto terjingkat.

"Semuanya tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf!"

Naruto semakin menunduk.

"dan apa- apaan itu? Pergi ke pesta dansa dengan memakai baju perempuan?"

"Jika ayah tidak mengijinkan, tidak apa- apa. Aku akan bilang pada Sasuke untuk mengganti permintaannya."

Naruto akan mengambil ponselnya ketika ayahnya kembali bersuara.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mengijinkan."

Naruto mendongak. Wajah ayahnya yang semula marah mendadak ambigu.

"Maksudnya?"

Minato tiba- tiba menyorongkan badannya ke depan. Mata saphire itu menatap polos kepada satu tangan ayahnya yang tersampir di pundak.

"Naruto," Panggilnya dengan nada penuh wibawa. "Demi apapun di muka bumi ini, ide untuk mengajakmu ke pesta dansa dengan memakai baju perempuan..."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Naruto menahan nafas menunggu kalimat menggantung itu.

"SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA!" Jerit Minato fansgirlingan.

"Apa?"

"Ayah sudah menunggu saat- saat seperti ini sejak lama. Ayah ingin melihatmu memakai baju perempuan lagi seperti waktu kau kecil, dan apa ini, apa? Sebuah undangan untuk mewujudkan mimpi ayah? Waaa...!"

Minato menggila, menggoyang- goyangkan kedua pundak putranya dengan membabi- buta.

"Kau tau, Naru- chan, sebelum kau lahir ayah berdoa siang dan malam agar ayah mendapatan bayi perempuan. Ayah ingin punya anak perempuan dan mengajarkannya banyak hal. Tapi saat kau lahir lalu suster memberitahu kalau kau laki- laki, ayah langsung kabur dari rumah dan lari ke hutan. Ayah merenung selama seminggu dan sedih sepanjang hari, sampai akhirnya bekal ayah habis dan kembali pulang."

Minato menutup kedua matanya pakai lengan, menangis lebay. "Sungguh, ayah ingin anak perempua, anak perempuan..."

Naruto perlahan ngesot mundur, ngeri melihat air mata ayahnya yang mancur kaya air terjun. Satu jam menangis, Naruto yakin kamar ini pasti langsung banjir bandang.

"Tapi," Ia menghentikan tangisannya, menatap kembali putranya dengan intens. "Saat pulang dan melihat wajahmu, ayah berubah pikiran. Sepertinya tuhan sayang sama ayah, karena itu ayah diberikan putra yang sangat cantik." Bunga- bunga yang entah dari mana muncul dari balik punggung si ayah baby face. "Lalu ayah putuskan, tidak apa, bayinyanya tidak harus perempuan, tapi asalkan dia lebih cantik dari pada anak perempuan manapun di muka bumi ini. Hahaha dan yah, naru- chan ku memang cantik. Lebih cantik dari perempuan malah!"

"Ayah senang, senang sekali..." Tambah Minato. Ia menari- nari balet berputar- putar kamar sambil bersenandung keras saking senangnya, "ho ho ho Naru- chan akan ke pesta dansa, ke pesta dansa, dansa ho ho ho..."

Naruto membeku, terlalu syok dan tidak tahu secara jelas sebenarnya ayahnya ini gila, stress, gangguan jiwa atau apa, maka dari itu ia cuma diam dan membiarkan saja. Ia berpikir ayahnya akan menolak dan melarangnya pergi, dengan begitu mungkin ia juga akan punya alasan untuk membatalkan permintaan Sasuke yang pertama. Tapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya. Ayahnya malah senang sampai menari- nari seperti orang gila.

"Hmm, sekarang bagaimana aku harus dapat gaun dan make up kalau begitu." Gumamnya di sela nyanyian ayahnya. "Kalau beli pasti mahal."

Minato menghentikan tarian konyolnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati putranya yang sedang murung. "Apa kau mengkawatirkan tentang gaun dan make up?"

Naruto mendongak. Lalu mengangguk. "Sasuke memintaku untuk berpenampilan perempuan dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, jadi aku harus cari gaun."

"Cih, masalah sepele." Dencih Minato meremehkan. "Serahkan pada ayah, semuanya pasti beres."

"Memang, bagaimana caranya?"

"Khekhe." Minato menyeringai. "Ikut ayah!" Dengan kekuatan super Minato langsug menyeret putranya keluar kamar dan menuju kamar lain di lantai dua apartemen Kyuubi. kamar itu ada di ruang paling pojok. Naruto tidak pernah masuk ke kamar ini karena ia pikir ini cuma gudang. Dan benar sekali, waktu ayahnya membuka pintunya, bau apek langsung menyerbu hidung Naruto hingga ia terbatuk- batuk.

"Ayah, ini sebenarnya kamar apa?"

Minato tak menjawab. Ia menuju ke belakang pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Naruto mengerjap- ngerjap beberapa kali saat cahaya terang neon membuat ruangan itu tampak jelas sekarang.

"Anoo... ini apa?" tanya Naruto mengamati deretan lemari kayu yang memenuhi setiap dinding di kamar. Cuma ada lemari, tak ada apapun selain benda benda- benda itu di kamar tersebut.

"Naru- chan." Panggil Minato sambil mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya seolah memberi peringatan akan hal penting. "Ayah akan menunjukkan hal menarik padamu. Ini yang pertama kalinya, dan berjanjilah, bahwa kau tidak akan menceritakan ini pada Kaa- san."

Naruto mengangguk, menurut.

Minato berjalan menuju salah satu lemari kayu. Satu persatu ia membukanya, dimulai dari yang paling dekat dengan putranya. Naruto melongo ketika pintu – pintu kayu itu semuanya mulai terbuka dan menampakkan isinya. Semakin banyak yang terbuka, semakin banyak ia dapat melihat benda- benda itu. Berwarna- warni dan indah. Banyak diantaranya yang berenda, tapi tak sedikit yang berpita. Semuanya terdiri dari banyak model dan terbuat dari berbagai jenis kain. Dalam sekejap, ketika semua pintu hampir terbuka Naruto merasa ia baru saja berdiri di sebuah butik.

"Baju- baju, dan gaun ini, milik siapa, ayah?" Tanya Naruto melongo. Lemari- lemari itu ternyata isinya baju perempuan dengan banyak model. Dress lucu yang di bisa kenakan untuk bersantai sehari- hari, baju tidur dengan warna lembut, baju olahraga yang terdiri dari skirt dan jersey, gaun, bahkan sampai seifuku pun ada.

"Ayah mau buka penyewaan baju buat cewek?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sela Minato cepat. Wajah ayahnya yang imut mengerut, "Semua baju- baju ini aku jahit sendiri sewaktu berpacaran dengan Kushina, dan semua ini aku jahit untuk mu."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat sampai otak Naruto meloading dengan sempurna.

"Heeeeeee... naniiiiii?"

Mengabaikan wajah putranya yang syok, Minato menghadap ke lemari- lemari itu dan mengagumi semua koleksinya.

"Ayah sudah berusaha keras membuatnya tentu tanpa sepengetahuan ibumu. Kalau dia tahu dia pasti sangat marah karena ia berpikir bahwa laki- laki tidak seharusnya bisa menjahit. Dibanding mengaggumi pria yang bisa menjahit ibumu lebih suka pria yang suka berkelahi, tapi apa boleh buat, bakat ku bukan berkelahi. Ketimbag melukai tangan pakai adu tonjok lebih baik menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang berguna seperti ini kan." Minato memuji dirinya sendiri, lalu ia menggosok- gosokkan pipi cubbynya di salah satu lengan baju yang terbuat dari kain satin. "Oh, lebut sekali. Aku dapat membayangkan kalau kau pakai baju- baju ini pasti sangat cantik."

"Ayah."

"Hm?"

"Aku laki- laki."

"Terus?" Masih mengabaikan putranya, Minato mulai bernostalgia memandangi baju- baju buatannya.

"Bagaimana bisa ayah membuat baju- baju itu untukku. Lalu, kenapa juga ayah membuatnya saat belum menikah dengan ibu? Itu kelihatan seperti ayah pede sekali akan mendapatkan anak perempuan."

"Memang. Kan sudah aku bilang ayah pengen anak perempuan." Ucap Minato masa bodoh.

Naruto menghela nafas. Menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh ia bingung harus bilang apa soal obsesi ayahnya yang menginginkan anak perempuan. Tapi setidaknya satu hal menjadi terang sekarang. Pantas ayahnya mendukung sekali sewaktu Kyuubi ingin punya apartemen sendiri dan hidup mandiri, bahkan dibayari segala lagi, ternyata apartemen itu fungsinya untuk ini. Menyembunyikan koleksi baju- baju buatannya dari istrinya.

Naruto memperhatikan ayahnya yang masih sibuk berceloteh dan memamerkan baju- baju koleksinya. Kasihan juga. Dibalik keahliannya main basket ternyata ayahnya juga punya keahlian lain yakni menjahit. Dan pasti sangat sedih sekali ketika ia harus berusaha menyembunyikannya hanya karena menjahit dipandang sebagai kegiatan tidak macho oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya, urusan gaun suda teratasi. Aku bisa pakai salah satu baju itu." Gumam Naruto. "Sekarang tinggal make up."

"Make up?" Sahut Minato, sudah kembali dari acara nostalgianya. "Ayah juga bisa atur untuk yang satu itu." Ucapnya dengan mata- berbinar- binar.

"Neee, benarkah? Jangan bilang ayah juga punya satu lemari ful berisi—"

Minato menuju lemari terakhir, membukanya lebar- lebar.

"Peralatan make up?!" Jerit Naruto saat melihat puluhan peralatan rias komplit mengisi semua rak lemari yang ada di belakang ayahnya.

"Cukup sudah! Kenapa bisa punya semua benda- benda ini? Ayah sebenarnya mau jadi perempuan atau apa?!" Protes Naruto yang gemas sendiri mengetahui perilaku ayahnya.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Ayahnya tergelak. Awalnya tertawa biasa tapi lama- lama tertawanya jadi membabi buta mirip ketawa monster yang ingin menguasai dunia.

"Pertanyaannya bukan jadi apa tapi siapa?" Bisik Minato berhenti, menarik tawanya tiba- tiba. Ia memasang wajah percaya diri bak pahlawan super di TV - TV yang akan membuka identitas sesungguhnya, "Naruto, apa kau tau, tangan ayah ini tidak hanya bisa digunakan untuk bermain basket, tapi juga bisa menjahit, merias, memasak, membuat kue, membersihkan rumah, juga merangkai bunga. Semuanya bisa ayah lakukan dengan sangat rapi dan cantik bahkan melebihi seorang perempuan sekalipun, karena ayah adalah..."

Berdiri diantara jajaran lemari dan koleksi make upnya yang komplit sebagai background, Minato menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut nakal di belakang telinga sambil menarik senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

" Seorang Otomen."

"Ooo..., Oto apa?"

Minato tak menjawab, senyum jahil malah menghiasi bibirnya. "Nah, Naru- chan, karena kau sudah mengetahui rahasia ayah jadi kau harus membayarnya."

Alis Naruto mengerut. Tiba- tiba saja bulu kuduknya merinding perlahan ketika ayahnya maju beberapa langkah ke ke depan dengan satu tangan menjulur menyentuh pipi mulus tan milik putranya. "Ayah sudah lama menginginkan ini, dan ayah rasa inilah saatnya." Bisik Minato membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

"Ayo kita mulai, sweetheart."

.

.

.

.

'Tok, tok, tok.'

Ketukan pintu apartemen membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi. Menyimpan kembali ponselnya yang hampir retak ke dalam saku celana, ia beranjak menuju pintu.

Sambil menggerutu dongkol ia memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya kasar. "Siapa sih malem- malem gini, ganggu aja ga tau aturan, mau cari si—"

Suara Kyuubi mendadak hilang di kerongkongan, ketika menemukan ke dua mata onyx sang tamu yang amat menawan itu sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi cool seperti biasanya.

'Blam'

Kyuubi menutup kembali pintunya. Tangannya masih melekat di gagang pintu, dan ia masih membeku syok menemukan siapa tamunya malam ini.

"Sial, dia benar – benar datang." Bisiknya lirih. Mendadak ekspresi wajahnya jadi agak aneh dan merona. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia mengusir ekspresi itu dan wajahnya jadi garang lagi seperti semula.

Ia kembali membuka pintu apartemen, bersiap menyapa ramah. "Yo, Itachi." Sapanya, "Sorry tadi aju bentak. aku pikir siapa, eh ternyata kau hehehe."

Yang disapa Cuma diam tetap pasang wajah adem ayem. Rasa- rasanya cowok ganteng ini tidak akan komplen soal Kyuubi yang menutup pintunya kembali tepat di depan mukanya, mengomelpun tidak minat, karena ia sudah memaklumi teman SMP nya ini. Bahkan Itachi sudah mengecap Kyuubi sebagai anak aneh sejak dulu. Tidak hanya karena sifat over narsisnya, tapi juga beberapa sifat anehnya yang seperti barusan.

Tanpa banyak kata, Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih kepada Kyuubi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuubi, mengambil benda itu dan mengintip isinya yang ternyata berisi apel- apel berwarna merah yang sangat lezat dan segar. Buah kesukaannya. Ia membeku lagi. Tiba- tiba detak jantungnya menjadi cepat untuk yang sekian kalinya. Bukan karena melihat begitu lezatnya dan menggodanya apel- apel itu, tapi lebih kepada siapa yang memberinya.

"Sasuke bilang sifat ku tempo hari di kantin kampus keterlaluan. Jadi anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah minta maafku."

Masih dengan jantung yang berdebar- debar, Kyuubi mengambil satu apel dari kantung plastik tersebut. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka apel?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku cuma menebak." Jawabnya ringan, "Lagipula waktu SMP dulu aku sering melihatmu makan apel hampir setiap hari. Jadi aku pikir kau pasti suka dengan buah itu."

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sesaat, lalu tatapan matanya kembali ke arah apel yang ia pegang. Kalau Iatchi bilang ia sering melihat dirinya makan apel setiap hari, tidakkah itu artinya bahwa setiap hari Itachi memperhatikannya. Diperhatikan Itachi, astaga, memikirkan hal itu saja hati Kyuubi rasanya sudah mau terbang dan melambung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Ya sudah. Aku pamit pulang dulu kalau begitu."

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!" Pekik Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Itachi yang hendak pergi.

Kini giliran Itachi yang membeku. Terjadi keheningan sesaat waktu mereka mulai bungkam satu sama lain dengan kedua tangan yang masih mengait.

"Kyuu."

Si rambut oranye mendongak.

"Sebenarnya, kau mau menghentikanku pergi atau mau mematahkan tanganku?"

Kyuubi mendelik langsung melepas tangan Itachi dengan wajah kawatir. "Benarkah? Sorry, sorry, apa sakit? Yang mana? Mana?" Tanyanya dengan membolak balikkan tangan Itachi dengan perasaan bersalah. Kyuubi menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat saking eratnya sampai- sampai rasanya pergelangan tanganya mati rasa untuk sesaat.

"Sumpah Tachi, ga maksud bikin tanganmu patah. Aku Cuma pengen kau mampir ke apartemenku, Cuma mampir saja kok plis, plis, plis." Rengek Kyuubi membuat Itachi jadi gerah sendiri. Sebenarnya sungguh ia tidak berminat mampir, tapi karena kelihatannya wajah Kyuubi melas sekali dan mempertimbangkan ia juga tidak pernah main ke apartemen Kyuubi, membuat hatinya berubah luluh. Sebenarnya Itachi dan Kyuubi satu SMA juga dulu, meskipun tetap main basket dalam satu klub sekolah yang sama, beda kelas membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Semenjak satu tempat kuliah mereka juga jarang ketemu tapi Kyuubi selalu rajin menyapa Itachi duluan sewaktu mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di kampus.

Setelah sekian lama inilah kali kedua Itachi kembali berbicara lagi dengan Kyuubi, tentu dengan kalimat yang lebih banyak dan panjang dari kata 'Ya' atau 'Hn' sebagai balasan saat Kyuubi menyapanya di kampus.

Waktu SMP, menjadi member klub basket yang diketuai Kyuubi membuat Itachi langsung atau tidak secara langsung mengenal sifat Kyuubi secra pribadi. Cowok berambut oranye ini memang kelihatan garang dan menyeramkan dari luar juga terkesan jahat dan arrogant, namun ada beberapa sisi lain dari dirinya yang membuat Itachi menganggapnya lucu, yakni sifat merengeknya yang seperti ini. Bikin nostalgia saja.

"Oke, oke. Aku mampir." Jawab Itachi akhirnya.

Kyuubi langsung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil senyum lebar dan menarik Itachi masuk apartemen.

"Hahaha, aku senang sekali kau mau mampir. Kau tau, aku sempat mengira bahwa kau membenciku."

"Membencimu? Kenapa kau berpikir aku membencimu?" Tanya Itachi melepas sepatu dan menatanya rapi di rak sepatu yang di sediakan untuk tamu di balik pintu apartemen.

"Yah..." Kyuubi menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, lumayan gugup juga sewaktu Itachi menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. "Kau selalu cuek padaku."

"Memang kalau aku cuek apa itu berarti aku benci padamu?"

Kyuubi nyengir. Lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu..." Masih menatap si oranye yang semakin salah tingkah, Itachi melipat tangannya di dada. "Katakan padaku Kyuu, sifat seperti apa yang kau inginkan dariku agar kau tidak berpikiran bahwa aku membencimu?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Itachi kini fokus seratus persen ke arahnya. Kyuubi bingung ia harus jawab apa. Dan jadilah ia semakin salah tingkah dengan muka yang semakin merah tiap detiknya.

"kau sakit?"

"Hahaha tidak, aku tidak—" Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong, ia mendelik sewaktu tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu Itachi menyentuh dahinya.

"Kalau sakit istirahat saja. Juga minum obat. Jangan terlalu banyak ketawa."

Kyuubi mematung. Hebatnya sentuhan tangan Itachi membuat kepalanya rasanya bisa keluar asap sekarang, dan apa- apaan itu, dadanya seperti di pukul palu. Detakannya bikin sulit bernapas. Kyuubi merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Gara- gara Itachi ia jadi out of character seperti ini. Cinta lama di bangku SMP sekarang benar- benar sempurna bersemi kembali.

"So sweeett..., apa habis ini ada adegan kissunya?"

Seperti dipukul sama sekantung plastik buah apel yang ia bawa. Kyuubi bangkit dari lamunan. Menurunkan tangan Itachi dan langsung menjerit kepada orang yang dengan seenak udelnya mengganggu momen berharganya.

"Ayah, bisa tidak, tidak muncul tiba- tiba begitu?! Mengangetkan saja!"

Minato Cuma senyum- senyum gaje. "Siapa yang muncul tiba- tiba. Kau saja yang tidak sadar aku sudah di sini gara- gara menikmati sentuhan tangan Itachi- kun hahaha."

Kyuubi mulai teriak- teriak menyangkal perkataan ayahnya, tentu dengan wajah merah. Bedanya kalau yang ini bukan Cuma karena malu tapi juga karena marah.

"Halo, paman. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Itachi ramah setengah menunduk.

"Hahaha ya, lama tidak bertemu juga Itachi- kun. Wah kau tambah ganteng ya?"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Kalau ganteng begitu, pasti banyak yang naksir ya?" Goda Minato.

"Paman terlalu berlebihan. Tentu tidak begitu juga."

Dan komplitlah sudah bahwa Kyuubi diabaikan sekarang.

"Ah, kau terlalu merendah Itachi- kun. Tidak apa- apa kalau itu memang faktanya." Tambah Minato sambil menepuk- nepuk pundak si sulung Uchiha dengan kuat. "Ngomong- ngomong kau sudah punya pacar?"

Itachi menggeleng.

"Wah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Mau menikah dengan anakku tidak?"

Kyuubi mendelik menatap ayahnya, Minato tak menggubris menunggu jawaban Itachi, sedangkan Itachi malah balik menatap Kyuubi dengan sorot mata polos. Dan adegan tatap- tatapan yang menyita waktu hening beberapa detikpun dimulai. Sumpah, kyuubi pengen jedotin kepala ke pintu karena kelakuan ayahnya.

"Bukan menikah dengan Kyuubi kok, tenang saja hahaha. Kau bisa menikah dengan anak perempuanku. Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai mendandaninya."

Kyuubi bernapas lega, tapi juga kecewa karena sudah sempat ke ge eran. "Anak perempuan? Ayah plis, berhenti merancau dan membuat Itachi bingung dengan obsesimu terhadap anak perempuan. Ayah tidak punya anak perempuan."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya. Aku punya kok."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya malas. "Yang benar saja. Itachi jangan dengarkan, ayahku memang agak..." Kyuubi memutar- mutar telunjuknya di dekitar kening dengan gestur yang bermakna gila, dan sukses membuatnya kena jitakan di ubun- ubun kepala oleh Minato.

"Sudah aku bilang aku punya. Akan kupanggilkan kalau kau tidak percaya!" Ucap Minato sewot, lalu ia menepuk tangannya tiga kali sambil memanggil.

"Hei putriku, cepat keluar. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada cowok ganteng dari Uchiha!" Teriak Minato. Tapi beberapa detik menunggu, tak ada siapapun yang muncul, hingga membuat Minato maju ke arah ruang tamu dan memanggilnya lagi.

"Ayolah, jangan malu- malu. Kau kan sudah janji sama ayah. Ayo dong keluar. Biar mereka bisa melihatmu." Bujuknya.

"Kau punya adik perempuan?" Tanya Itachi berbisik di belakang Minato. Kyuubi menggeleng dengan senyum kecut.

"Yang benar saja. Ini Cuma bualan ayahku. Satu- satunya adik yang aku punya Cuma Naruto, tidak ada lagi."

"Jadi, ayahmu memanggil siapa?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang dia panggil, dia Cuma bercanda, lagipula—"

"Itu dia!" Teriakan girang Minato menghentikan percakapan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Secara bersamaan kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Minato menunjuk. Dari arah tangga, muncullah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang setengah bergelombang, kulit tan wajahnya di poles dengan sentuhan bedak minimalis, matanya biru indah, bulu matanya lentik dan panjang seperti boneka. Ia mengenakan dress pendek berwarna pink lembut. Bunyi sepatu heelsnya yang pendek terdengar teratur beradu dengan lantai saat ia mendekat.

Ia berhenti di samping Minato yang sudah pasang senyum lebar sejak dari tadi, ia tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuubi lalu menyapa dengan terpaksa seperti apa yang ayahnya ajarkan diatas kamar tadi, "Halo, oni- chan."

Kyuubi melongo. Ia maju ke arah gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Dare?"

"Tentu saja imoutomu." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kyuubi mengamati Naruto dari ujung kaki sampa ujung kepala. Tentu ia tahu itu Naruto. Ayahnya dulu sering sekali mendandani Naruto, Kyuubi tidak akan lupa wajah adik laki- lakinya kalau sedang dijadikan perempuan. Hanya saja, dengan make up, wig, dan baju imut itu, Kyuubi syok bahwa adiknya bisa jadi—

"Cantik."

Pemikiran Kyuubi dilengkapi sempurna dengan satu kata milik pemuda yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Itachi membeku, dengan tatapan mata tak berkedip sedikitpun kepada Naruto.

"Neee, Itachi- san?" Naruto membelalakkan mata sumringah. Dulu ia sempat menjadikan Itachi sebagai idolanya dilapangan basket. Teknik lemparan tiga angka miliknya pun terinspirasi juga mencontek dari Itachi. Meski Kyuubi kapten basketnya, tapi Naruto lebih mengagumi Itachi dari pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Wah lama sekali tidak bertemu, kemana saja?"

Itachi mengeryit, masih belum sadar bahwa itu Naruto. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja kenal, kan aku sering nonton latihan klubmu pas SD dulu. Hahaha pasti karena baju dan make up ini kau tidak kenal aku ya, aku Na—" Naruto bergerak mendekati Itachi, namun sial, karena terlalu bersemangat heelsnya selip, ia terpeleset. Kyuubi yang menyadari berusaha menarik baju Naruto dari belakang, tapi karena tenaganya terlalu kuat, bukannya berhasil menarik ia malah mendorong Naruto.

Naruto oleng ke depan. Ia jatuh menabrak Itachi dari depan, dengan anggota tubuh yang menabrak lebih dulu adalah...

wajah.

'Pluk'

Kantung plastik yang Kyuubi pegang jatuh. Apelnya berserakan kemana- mana. Nyawanya seperti dihisap separuh saat melihat pemandangan itu, melihat lebih jeli, bahwa mereka ternyata juga bertabrakan bibir.

Naruto mencium Itachi.

Atas...

Kesalahan Kyuubi sendiri.

"Nng, yah, akhirnya aku dapat melihat adegan ciuman juga, meski—"

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Akhirnya malam inipun ditutup dengan jeritan histeris Kyuubi yang membahana sampai ke seluruh kota Konoha karena kehilangan ciuman pertama Itachi tepat di depan matanya. Poor Kyuubi...

**TBC**

Dari semua review yang masuk, semuanya menebak hal yang sama, dan memang benar kalau Naruto diminta buat jadi pasangan Sasuke untuk pergi ke pesta dansa di sekolah Ino. Hehe makasih atas tebakannya.

Himarura Kiiromaru: Terima kasih buat reviewnya. Terima kasih juga sudah baca fanfic saya yang lain. Untuk fanfic Hormone ada season duanya kok, tapi belum untuk sekarang. ^^

Autumn. Aoki: Satu permintaan buat seribu permintaan lagi ya, hmm hehe jangan banyak- banyak, kasihan Naru. Nanti Naru didandanin sama om otomen a. k. a ayahnya sendiri. Kalo keluarganya Naru ga seberapa deket juga sama keluaganya Sasuke, Cuma sebatas kenal aja. Kalau baju yang dipakai Naruto ke pesta nanti, itu diserahkan ke papa Minato saja, dia yang lebih tahu hehehe ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Kasih review lagi dong buat chapter ini. Terima kasih.

1


End file.
